B3W Sequel: Nothing Is What It Seems
by swervin35
Summary: Sequel to Bridging Three Worlds."Do you remember the first time we met," Bella asked me.Memories flooded back to me as I followed her.Who caused these memories to return?Who put the spell on Edward?This is Maribella's story told from by her or is it.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue: Maribella McGregor

**Nothing Is What It Seems**

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my second fan fiction and I welcome your comments or constructive criticism.**

**A/N: Sequel to Bridging Three Worlds ~ read Bridge Three Worlds first or this will not make any sense. **

**Okay forget January. I could not wait to get this uploaded. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1 – Prologue: Maribella McGregor

May 29, 1920 ~

In three short days, I will finally be free of my oppressive family. No one will stop me from marrying Ewan McGregor, my cousin seven times removed. I love him so much though he is much older than me, but it matters not. The mages will not be able to see the wedding as total darkness will cover both the mortal and magical world. Our plans to wed were made in secret, once we are married we shall disappear travel through Scotland and England until we find a people who will accept our love for what it is. We do not wish all will toward anyone, but some feel that we are too young to know the bounds of love.

My love for him does not make sense to my father. "You would be better off marrying whom we have picked out for you; his much younger brother Ian." They keep telling me.  
And all I can say is "Love just is, whatever it may be."

Something tells me that the mages are going to try something and soon. I just wish I could see what it is. "Maribella," my father says storming into the library. "You need to get ready to go to the church. The gown you are to wear is laid out for you."

This is it. This is what a dreaded. The mages are forcing an end to my foolishness. There is nothing I can do as tears fall. I do as I am told and make haste to my chambers.

"Doctor Cullen, what a surprise to find you here," I say entering.

The gentleman turn and it was not who I thought. "No, my father could not be here. I am his son Edward Cullen, Master Cullen to you."

"Why are you in my chambers, Master Cullen?"

"I am to escort you to the church."

A loud thump sounded on the other side of my bed. "I shall see to you. You best be ready. We must be at church in twenty minutes."

"Edward," Doctor Cullen said coming into the room in a questioning tone.

"I was sent for," was all I heard as my maid ushered me into the large closet and began disrobing me. "Mary, what is going on?"

"You are to be married this night to Ian."

I was in a panic this was not what I thought would happen. "By whose order?"

"Your lady mother and father."

"I do not love him, Mary."

"It matters not to them. They will see you married or you shall be sent to the covenant never to be seen nor heard from again."

"No, no; this cannot be happening."

"There is nothing you can do," she told me placing a tiara on my head. "This tiara will prevent you from saying anything but your agreement."

I tried to pull off the decoration and at the slightest touch the tiara burned my hands.

"Go and the good doctor will tend to your hands."

"Doctor Cullen," I said holding out my hands. "Who's that," I asked with a nod of my head.

"Isabella," he told me.

"Her sire name?"

"She will not speak any further on who she is or how she came to be here. And it seems my son is quite taken with her."

"Will she be," I took a better look at her. She seethed with magic and yet her manner of dress was not of this time. Impossible! I must see her palms to know for sure.

"May I," I asked her sitting on the bed taking her fist.

She shook her head no. "You can trust," I told her coaxing her left hand and then her right open, staring at each for a brief moment. Oh dear, Master Cullen should not be here.

"Master Cullen, would you please fetch me that lamp?"

"Which lamp?"

The one out in the hall; I slammed the door and locked it as soon as he was across the threshold.

"Who are you," I asked.

"Bella, Isabella."

"You have great power."

She bit her lip saying nothing. "There were rings on this hand. Where are they?"

Doctor Cullen handed them to me. I recognized them from my fevered dreams and handed them back as the door exploded and my father entered the room. "We are late, Maribella, and I hate being late."

"Yes, father," I said lowering my head. "Lead the way."

I looked back at my salvation and walked out of the room. "Stay away from her, Master Cullen," I whispered, "or so help me I will come back and haunt you."

"Sire, may I have a brief word with Maribella."

"Make it quick," my father said leaving me in the hall.

"Why?" was all he said.

"You are not her destiny, not yet at least. Her time has not yet come. My father and the mages are not ready to accept you and your kind."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You will understand one day. Now go, your family is waiting. One more thing, _forget her,_" I said with an echoing voice and a wave of my hand.

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm, interesting don't you think. Review if you wish. **


	2. Chapter 2 Isabella's Arrival

**Nothing Is What It Seems**

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my second fan fiction and I welcome your comments or constructive criticism.**

**A/N: Sequel to Bridging Three Worlds ~ read Bridge Three Worlds first or this will not make any sense. **

Chapter 2 – Isabella's Arrival

Maribella (M) POV

_1913_

Today is my fourteenth birthday. What a day it has been and I have just gotten out of bed to find that my maid has not tended the fire yet and it is freezing. Ah, the life of a laird's daughter.

As I walk quickly to the fireplace, I have this strange feeling that something wonderful is going to happen. A visitor is coming. A visitor I am sure no one should really know about. I poke at the coals for a moment or two before adding a single log. That should suffice until my maid arrives.

Soon the door creeps open and in pops my maid. "Sorry, my lady," she says in greeting. "My son is sick."

"Quite alright," I assure her as she sets my breakfast tray down and starts fussing about the room as I eat.

"My lady, something does not seem right," she states plainly. "The air in this room seems charged. Charged with a magical quality," she finishes in a low voice.

"I have felt it too. The green gown," I replied. I walked over to the window and gazed out. "A hunt, Mary?"

"Yes, it is to be held in your honor."

I shook my head. "And I suppose that I am meant to go then," I commented turning away from the gathering men and women. I suppose the gown would do. "Fox or deer," I asked as Mary slipped the gown over my head.

"Not quite sure, my lady, but does it really matter."

"I guess not. Do you know whom I am to ride with?"

"I believe it is to be Ian, my lady, but it could be Ewan."

"Let us pray 'tis Ewan, he is the more entertaining of the two brothers."

"Where am I," a voice came from behind us.

Mary and I turned slowly to find an enchanting girl. "McGregor Castle," Mary replied calmly as I took her in. "Where did you come from," she asked glancing at the locked door.

"I am not sure where I came from. I was lost and two men, or were they boys, found me." She was silent for a moment before speaking again as she looked around. "What year is it?"

_What year is it, _I thought. Indeed, her clothes were like nothing I had seen before. I felt as if Mary was going to answer and I placed a restraining hand on her shoulder. "What year do you believe it is," I asked.

"Well, in a phrase, I am definitely not in Kansas anymore," she said still taking in her surroundings. Finally looking back at me and seeing the puzzled looked on my face, she quickly amended, "What I mean is that I am not where I was when I woke only moments ago and this is clearly not the twenty-third century."

I shared a looked with Mary before I sat and motioned for this strange visitor to join me. "Where were you before you found you were lost?"

"In the highlands of Scotland; I was riding with the Gillpatrick clan and my grandfather. Why are you not answering my question," she asked suddenly. "What year is it?"

"Before I answer, let me ask you this. Do you believe that there insist, in the fabric of time, a way to transport one's self backwards?"

"You mean time travel," she stated frankly.

"In a way," I remarked taking in what she was wearing again.

"If it were possible, and I am not saying that it is, one most be careful not to affect the events of where they find themselves or they could alter the future."

_Good_, I thought. _Now for the point of my question and I would to phrase precisely._ "And if one was meant to be exactly where they find themselves..." I let that hang in the air unfinished.

"Magic," she whispered.

"Yes."

"But why would I be brought back into time," she spoke aloud and more to herself then to anyone.

I smiled at Mary. "What is your name," Mary asked.

"Isabella," she replied in a manner that spoke volumes.

Mary looked directly at me. "How old are you," I asked.

"Fourteen."

"And you come from the twenty-third century."

She nodded. "How from back in time did I come?"

"You tell me. Today is September 13, 1913."

"My birthday," she replied bowing her head into her hands, "is three hundred and one years away from today."

I got up and pulled Mary along behind me. "She looks to be about my side. Help her into one of my gowns. She will be going on the hunt."

"Oh course, my lady."

"What is your name," Isabella asked me.

"Maribella," I replied. "How is your Gaelic?"

"Have I not been speaking it up to this point?" At my stern look, she added, "Second nature."

"Can you speak properly? Lady McGregor," I started pointing at myself only to be interrupted.

"Certainly, Lady McGregor."

"Your sire name," I asked.

She thought for a moment. "It might be best if I was not addressed by my true sire name. It may raise a question or two," she added as an afterthought. "Let us use Swan."

"Your true sire name," Mary asked.

"McCullough, more precisely, The McCullough."

"You are a future Laird," I said in a low but altogether shocked voice.

"Yes."

"A female laird, 'twould truly be a glorious day," Mary stated turning to my wardrobe.

"'Tis the way of the McCullough clan; grandmother to granddaughter," Isabella replied as Mary presented her with a blue, gold, and silver gown. "The McCullough colors," she said running a hand gently over the silken material. ""Tis very beautiful, but it would speak too much."

"Nonsense," I replied. "I dislike the gown; never really fit right. I love the colors and wish I could wear the gown myself. Please wear it."

"There is to be a hunt today," she said suddenly realization lighting her eyes, "is that why you wish me to wear it?"

"True there is a hunt today," I said walking to the door. "Please just wear the gown." I opened and walked out of the door.

***

I was waiting to be lifted up before Ian when Isabella walked out of the castle with Mary on here heels. "Lady Swan," she said as Mary stopped Isabella.

"Lady Swan," Ian and Ewan said at the same moment.

"Lovely," Ian said, "a pure beauty."

"You should ask her to ride with you," Ewan said elbowing him.

I smile demurely at the pair. "I think I will."

"Think you will what," my father asked from behind me.

"Ask Lady Swan to ride with me," Ian replied.

"Who is Lady Swan and why is she wearing the McCullough colors," my mother's brother, Laird McCullough asked joining us.

"Uncle, my I speak with a moment, away from the others," I asked walking away.

"Maribella, what do you know," he asked once we were far enough away.

"She is from the future, Uncle. A future in some way involves your clan. She is the future laird of the McCullough clan."

"Are you certain, lass," he said looking down upon me.

"Yes, Uncle. Do not let her ride with none but you. Magic is afoot and I do not know how events will play out. She is very powerful," I added.

"Powerful, how?"

"Not sure and did not ask. When we return from the hunt, I will mix up a forgetting potion and write a spell."

"I am thinking you will need Ewan's help, lass, and you know how your father feels about him."

"True, but love will prevail. I will one day marry Ewan, just as I said I would years ago."

"Careful, lass, do not let your father know of you troth to Ewan."

"Ian has said he would help us when the time comes, you know this."

"Yes, I do. Still care is needed. Do you think she is part of the bigger picture?"

"I have but spoken with her once, but yes she has to be. I will speak to her again after the hunt."

"Her name," Uncle probed.

"Isabella," I replied.

"And who is she to me."

"Another niece, from your deceased brother, and you have just found out about her."

"Will she go along with that story?"

"I have not told her the story she is to tell."

"We best join the others."

Once we returned, my father clapped Uncle on the back. "Why did you not tell me you just found a long lost niece?"

I looked at Isabella and smiled. She was clever and I am not sure if she knew who she was claiming as an uncle.

"Laird McGregor, I asked him not to say anything until I was sure I was going to stay," she said.

"Well, my dear, would you do me the honor of riding with me?"

"I am afraid, McGregor, she has already blest me the promise. Perhaps next hunt," Uncle said with a shrug.

"McCullough, you usurp me," he said with a laugh. "Mount up," father said.

I chanced a glance at Isabella and her expression showed no shock as she was lifted off the ground and place before Uncle McCullough.

**A/N: This is not exactly where I had planned to go with this chapter; this is so much better. Review if you wish.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Hunt

**Nothing Is What It Seems**

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my second fan fiction and I welcome your comments or constructive criticism.**

**A/N: Sequel to Bridging Three Worlds ~ read Bridge Three Worlds first or this will not make any sense. **

**Sorry if the last chapter was a bit confusing or hard to understand. It was fun to write. You might need to read the chapter twice. Also, if you have not already figured it out from the last chapter, this corresponds to the time in which Bella disappeared from the Cullens and after Edward and Carlisle came across her crying in the woods.**

Chapter 3 – The Hunt

BPOV

I was lifted and placed before Laird McCullough. I was shocked but being so schooled I did not let my shock show. Of course I had recognized at once but the fact that I was to ride with him during the hunt, words could not describe what I felt.

"So, Lady Swan, is it," he whispered against my ear, "I would say more like Lady McCullough, am I right?"

"Me, Lady McCullough," I replied. "True I wear the colors of the McCullough, but I am far from a lady of that clan."

"Forgive me, lass. It is just you wear the colors as if they belong on you and only on you."

"I am quite flattered, my lord, but flattery will get you nowhere with me," I said as the horns sounded and we started a slow walk to the hunting grounds.

"Again, lass, forgive me. I meant no harm." He was silent for a long moment before speaking once more, still in whisper, as men were close. "Where do you find hearth, Lady Swan?"

_Hearth? What am I to tell him? Calm down, Bella, and think._

"Might I suggest, in case anyone else is to ask you the same, you answer with 'I make my hearth at McCullough Castle with my dear uncle and aunt,' _Isabella_." I stiffened against him and yet he continued. "Any other answer will betray you or would raise question. You way of speech may raise a question but easily brushed aside."

"My speech gives me away?"

"Aye, _Isabella_, it certainly does." He paused a breath as if thinking or in expectance of me responding, but held my tongue. "Now come to think of it, the mere fact that you have yet to correct me when I address you so informally…" he waved his hand when Laird McGregor joined us.

"Aye, my lord," I said in an effort to temper my language appropriately to fit the day, "'tis beautiful indeed."

"Is this your first time in the highlands, Lady Swan," Laird McGregor asked me.

"Aye, my lord," I answered honestly. "The land offers much that the lowlands lack." At the look of what I interrupted as confusion, I added, "Protection from the Sassenachs with the rugged region."

"Your knowledge is remarkable, Lady Swan."

"My lord," I said with a slight blush, "I have no more knowledge than your daughter."

"And yet, lass, you have a handle on the greatest defense offered. It makes one wonder what else you know," he said with a smile and a hint of a challenge twinkling in his eyes.

"Does his lordship wish to test my knowledge against that of his daughter," I asked challengingly.

Laird McCullough drew me tight against him. "Lass," he hissed in my ear, "that be going too far."

McGregor laughed. "'Tis quite a niece you have, McCullough. You be having your hands full with this one."

"Aye, that I will," McCullough replied spurring his mount into a quick trot at the sounds of the dogs. "Do not be so quickly, lass, to challenge the McGregor. It is known far into the lowlands and highlands, alike, that his daughter is the brightest lass of this day."

"What else, my lord," I asked betwixt clenched teeth, "should I know?"

"That all eyes are on you, lass. McGregor knows I have no other niece as my eldest brother died when he was just a lad of five."

"A fact I know all to well," I mumbled under my breath.

"A fact you should remember, _Isabella_."

"That be Lady Swan to you, my lord."

"That's good, lass, very good. I know you are not of this time. Keep your eyes open and learn. There is much _magical _power with you, even more than Maribella." Again I stiffened against him but held my tongue. "Tell me, lass, how is that possible." I looked around and noticed that we were alone in the wood. "The hunting party has gone by us. We will join them once start back."

"And what, Laird, shall we tell them of our separation?"

"No need to worry. Now tell me, how is it possible you have great _magical abilities._"

_How to answer? _I felt the truth was in order. "I am a future relative of Maribella and Ewan. I am both a witch and a wizard. None in the future but my grandparents know of this fact."

"Maribella will indeed marry Ewan."

"Aye, she will and much commotion and hardship surrounds them."

"How so?"

"I am afraid even I do not know. My studies of the," I paused, could I really divulge such information. Yes, it is worth the risk. I started again. "My study of the McCullough history was just beginning when my grandmother passed away. My grandmother told me that the time had not come yet to learn where Maribella and Ewan McCullough had come from. When I appeared in Maribella's room, I knew her immediately."

"Astonishing! The plan Maribella and I labored over with be played out, but how is do you fit in."

"A question I have been asking myself since I arrived, my lord."

McCullough turned and listened. "Quick, lass, off the horse."

"I will hurt myself."

"That is the point," he said pushing me off at the same time I started to slide down. Pulling an arrow and shooting it into a near by tree before jumping down. He hit the horse's rump and it took over towards the hunting party. He soon shielded me with his body. "Play around," he whispered.

"That's I have been."

"Well, keep it up."

I lay shielded under a burly man and yet none of his weight rested on me. My ankle was throbbing from the fall. I felt a strange presents coming towards us and at the sounds of pounding horses the presents disappeared. "McCullough," came a muffled cry followed by more cries closer.

"Over here," McCullough yelled sitting up.

"What happened? You don't have any enemies in the highlands, do you," McGregor asked.

"Twould appear that I do. Lady Swan was injured as we fall from the horse."

"My guard is chasing down your mount as we speak. Are you good to ride back?"

"I believe so. Lady Swan," McCullough called to me just a black void descended around me.

**A/N: So, there you have it. Review if you wish.**


	4. Chapter 4 Awakening

**Nothing Is What It Seems**

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my second fan fiction and I welcome your comments or constructive criticism.**

**A/N: Sequel to Bridging Three Worlds ~ read Bridge Three Worlds first or this will not make any sense.**

**DO NOT CONTINUE WITH THE CHAPTER IF YOU HAVE NOT READ **_**BRIDGING THREE WORLDS**_**. This chapter will not make any sense if you have not done so. For those of who have read my previous story, enjoy. Only certain chapters have a tie back to the first story and this is yet another one of them.**

Chapter 4 – Awakening

BPOV

_Answers._ I needed answers. What was going on with me? Why am I here? Am I supposed to learn something? Or am I to do something? I am afraid of saying more than I already have in fear that what I do or say will affect my future, but more than my future everyone's future. The future of those I have met and have yet to meet. The boy who found me in the woods, the one with the most remarkably beautiful eyes, the one who possibly carried me back to his house, what would his future hold if I make a wrong step, kill a bug that holds some great meaning? Had I already said too much?

I opened my eyes and found myself starting into the remarkably beautiful eyes again. What did he say his name was again?

"Hi," I said weakly.

"How are you feeling, Bella," his velvety and musical voice said.

"My ankle hurts, um… I sorry I forgot you name," I admitted embarrassed.

"Edward. Carlisle examined you thoroughly and saw no signs of an injured ankle," Edward stated.

"Well, with my fall of the horse," I started and he interrupted.

"You fell from a horse," he asked.

"Yes, and when I was finally able to get up, I saw an arrow quivering in a tree."

I watch as he got up from his kneeling position. "I don't recall seeing any arrow," he said. "You did say your head hurt but I have never…" he paused and turned back to looked at me before going to the open door. "Carlisle," he yelled.

"Be right there," came a voice from below that I could only assume was that of Carlisle.

Edward returned and knelt again by my side. "Are you positive you were riding a horse?"

"Of course, I am positive. Did not the guard find the horse?"

"Guard? What guard?"

"Laird McGregor sent his guard to chase down horse after Laird McCullough pushed me from said horse. McCullough told me it was an unseen enemy," I said continuing the ruse he had asked me to play along with.

"I am not…" Edward started.

"Bella, you're awake. I can finish the examining you."

EPOV

"Carlisle, can I speak to you a moment before you do?

"Certainly, Edward. If you would excuse us a moment," Carlisle told Bella before following me into the hall.

I quickly relayed what Bella had just told me. He was completely silent for a long moment, even long for a vampire. No thoughts passed through his mind. At length he spoke, "Let me talk to her. Did you find anything out about who she is?"

"No, I didn't have a chance."

"I see what I can find out. Go on downstairs, Edward," he said entering my room.

BPOV

"Now, Bella, my son tells me your ankle hurts."

"Yes, it is throbbing."

"May I," he asked politely. I nodded as he pulled back the covers placing a gentle and cool hand on my aching ankle. "Would you do something for me, Bella?"

"Wiggle my toes," I asked.

"Not just yet. Point to the ceiling with you right index finger and say silence while twirling the finger."

I gave him a confused look before doing as he asked. My voice echoed in a strange way as I spoke the single word.

"Thank you," he said. "Push against my hand. I know that hurts. I don't think it is broken, but to be safe I will wrap it in a bit. Now, Miss Swan," he started.

"How do you know my sire's name?"

"This is not the first time we have met, Bella. I know many things. Things you have told me and asked me to keep secret. How old are you?"

"What is the date?"

"September 13."

"The year," I asked.

"2211."

"Then today is my fourteenth birthday."

"Happy Birthday," he said with a smile before continuing. "This is the youngest I have seen you. This first time I saw you was the day you were pushed from the horse, though you did not see me. I wanted to come to your aid then, but then I heard others, aside from McCullough, coming. I could not chance being seen."

For some reason I believe what he was saying. "Have I affected the future?"

"No not in the least. Your grandmother visited me at the hospital I work at before she passed away and told me you would be thrust back in time. She told me you would be confused and in need of answers. You were meant to learn something."

"What was I to learn?"

"That I do not know."

Silence enveloped us as I thought over what I had seen and heard. "I recognized a few people," I said speaking more to me than to Carlisle. "The first person I came across is my greatest grandmother; she said her sire name was McGregor, but that does not make any sense. She is a McCullough. She also called her father Uncle McCullough and a gentleman I didn't recognize at all as father."

"Seems to me you learned something and have more questions. Seek out your answers."

"Where? From who?" The door opened as Carlisle asked me to follow his finger.

"Aside from your swollen ankle and your memory loss, you are in prefect health."

"That is good to hear," Edward said.

"So until I remember my last name," I said looking at Carlisle.

"You will stay here," he answered.

I heard something crash against a wall.

"Do you think that is a good idea, Carlisle," Edward asked.

"All we are doing is giving her aid, nothing more. A memory is a tricky thing."

Grandmother had always told me that right before she performed a spell on me. The words to her spell came back to me. I had a feeling I would be using them and soon.

**A/N: Confused? Review if you wish.**


	5. Chapter 5 Life’s Little Surprises

**Nothing Is What It Seems**

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my second fan fiction and I welcome your comments or constructive criticism.**

**A/N: Sequel to Bridging Three Worlds ~ read Bridge Three Worlds first or this will not make any sense.**

**Sorry for the delay; serious writers block. In order to overcome this block, I have been doing quite a bit of reading. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5 – Life's Little Surprises

MPOV

Life has a way of taking you by surprise. You can plan every little detail out, but there is no way that things will ever work out perfectly. That is what my life has been like for as long as I can remember. The plan before Isabella arrived was to convince my father that my love for Ewan was not just a flying fancy but true and very much real. That plan for obvious reasons changed the moment she appeared; luckily Uncle McCullough was more than willing to help in a little ruse earlier.

Uncle found out that I will indeed marry Ewan but much commotion and hardship will surround us. What exactly he was unable to find out. He also learned that Isabella is a future relative of mine, but how exactly we are related he had not the time to find out as the hunting party had turned and was heading back. The deer had gotten away and all decided it was best to break off the pursuit.

In an attempt to keep all eyes turned to Isabella and away from him as it against the rules of propriety for him to fall back with her. Knocking her off the horse and then shooting an unknown arrow into a tree was the only way of protecting himself and thus me. Feigning an attack and thus cover her with his body had worked though it had injured her delicate ankle in the process. I was charged with her care once back in the castle though I was it was Doctor Cullen who tended her.

I sat reading next to the bed hoping she would wake soon but when I looked up she was gone; returned to her own time perhaps. I sought out Uncle to inform him of this development.

"Isabella has disappeared, Uncle," I said in the privacy of the crumbling, old chapel; our secret meeting place. Not many visited the ruins. "How are we going to explain?"

"Don't worry, Maribella. I will take come up with something."

"But why did she disappear?"

"She must have learned what she needed for now."

"Is there something you are not telling me, Uncle?"

"You know the ancient powers as well as I do, but there was something about Isabella that I could not place. She had much more of the ancient powers coursing through her than I have felt in any today that have a glimmer of the ancient powers; she has even more than you."

"I felt the same. How can that be possible?"

"I would have to consult the ancient texts to be sure but it must have to do with some future event that has yet to take place."

"But what event?"

"I speak too much already. I must consult the ancient texts back at McCullough castle." He rose and made to leave walking halfway to the stone archway. "Speak to no one, not even your maid, about the events of today. On the morrow you will discover a letter addressed to Isabella request her immediate return to the lowlands. When you show the letter to your father, tell him she left soon after receiving the summons. I will have some of my guard head back."

"As you wish, Uncle," I said rising and following him out several moments later. It was not good for us to be seen together.

**A/N: A short chapter. Much will be revealed in the coming chapters. Review if you wish.**


	6. Chapter 6 More Questions Than Answers

**Nothing Is What It Seems**

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my second fan fiction and I welcome your comments or constructive criticism.**

**A/N: Sequel to Bridging Three Worlds ~ read Bridge Three Worlds first or this will not make any sense.**

**ONCE AGAIN ~ DO NOT CONTINUE WITH THE CHAPTER IF YOU HAVE NOT READ **_**BRIDGING THREE WORLDS**_**. This chapter will not make any sense if you have not done so. For those of who have read my previous story, enjoy. Only certain chapters have a tie back to the first story and this is yet another one of them.**

Chapter 6 – More Questions Than Answers

BPOV

When I next woke I found myself in the last place I expected. I was back in my bedroom at McCullough Castle. Disappointment washed over me at the thought that I might never see Edward again. At least, I think that was his name. The look in his eyes when he helped me off the ground was one I would remember for the rest of my life. They were full of concern and a hint of something else. I wish I could place what that something else was, but I just couldn't.

"My lady," my maid said entering the room. "Where did you come from? I thought you would be gone for a few more days with your grandfather."

I was astounded. No one knew of my disappearance here. How strange! I thought quickly and came up with a plausible explanation for why I was back before Grandfather. "I was not feeling well and asked to come back."

"Very well, my lady. Is there anything I can get you?"

"Not right now, but thank you for asking." I knew I should contact Grandfather and let him know I was safe but I was still mad at him for not telling me sooner of the plans the clan had made for me. I was always taught that I controlled my future and now my choice to whom I would marry was yanked out from under me in an instant. I hated the clan and wanted nothing more to do with them.

"Isabella, thank goodness you are safe," Grandfather said racing into my chambers.

"Yes, Grandfather, thank goodness" I responded curtly slipping off the bed and heading to my closet. "Did you even look for me?"

"Of course I did, Isabella. Do you think I agree with what your mother and the council decided upon when you were still in diapers. Your grandmother and I pleaded with your mother, trying to convince her not to take away your rights to chose. She would not listen."

"And I should believe you did nothing to counteract the arrangement after her death."

"Your grandmother met with the council and the Gilpatrick's shortly after word reached us. They reached and agreement. Both you and Garret can date but if either of you develop feelings for another or proof is presented of betrayal then the arrangement will be terminated."

MPOV _1919_

It was six years later when Uncle returned and summoned me to our secret place. "Maribella," he said when I entered, "how have you been?"

"Distraught, Uncle. What does the ancient texts say?"

"Not much I am afraid. Isabella is not even mentioned, at least, not be name. All the texts say is that a great power will emerge and will marry a child of night but that this child will be able to be seen in the day."

"Cryptic much. Children of the night are not able to show themselves in the sun but one will be able too."

"Not just one, Maribella. It seems we do not know all there is know of these people."

"True," I replied pacing the small chapel. "How do you propose we learn more of this people?"

"I wish I could say."

"There must be a way."

"If there is, we must keep it from you father."

"Yes, he knows nothing of my powers and if he found out I was seeking further information on a mythical race…" I let my sentence end there. My life would cease to exist. I would be condemned and thrown into the dungeon.

EPOV

Carlisle and I were out hunting near the old chapel when I picked up the thoughts of someone inside. _Children of the night and one will marry her. I need to learn more of them but the texts tell us nothing._

"Carlisle," I spoke, "someone is seeking information about us."

"We best be on our way."

"No, I think you should go to them. I would go myself but I lack your control."

"Edward, I don't think this is a good idea."

_How can I find someone with the information I need? I don't think I can use my magic to find a vampire but there has to be a way._

"Whoever it is just wants information. I don't think they would do you harm." Carlisle nodded and I pointed to the entrance of the falling down chapel. I stayed hidden as I watched him walk inside.

"Who are you," a female voice asked.

"A wander of the night," came Carlisle response.

"Your name," she asked.

"Carlisle Cullen," he answered honestly.

"Maribella McGregor."

"My lady, it is indeed a pleasure." I was close enough to see that Carlisle had taken her hand and kissed her knuckles. "You seek information on the children of the night, do you not."

"How could you know that?"

"I overheard your conversation," he lied easily. _I hate doing this, Edward._

"What information do you have on these people?"

I knew Carlisle would be able to hear me. "Tell her you are what see seeks."

"I am a child of the night."

"You," a gentleman said. "You look nothing like the images I have seen."

"The images you speak of were meant to frighten nothing more. I am very much like you, though I must admit, I have to stay out of the sunlight."

"So, you can't go out during the day."

"I can only if it is overcast."

"Your eyes, how do you explain that?"

"I do not feast on human blood, only that of animals. Only vampires who feast off of humans have red eyes."

"Everything that I have ever read must be wrong," Maribella said.

"Not everything. What is it you wish to know?"

**A/N: Sorry to leave it there. Review if you wish.**


	7. Chapter 7 Carlisle's Story

**Nothing Is What It Seems**

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my second fan fiction and I welcome your comments or constructive criticism.**

**A/N: Sequel to Bridging Three Worlds ~ read Bridge Three Worlds first or this will not make any sense.**

**ONCE AGAIN ~ DO NOT CONTINUE WITH THE CHAPTER IF YOU HAVE NOT READ **_**BRIDGING THREE WORLDS**_**. This chapter will not make any sense if you have not done so. For those of who have read my previous story, enjoy. Only certain chapters have a tie back to the first story and this is yet another one of them.**

Chapter 7 – Carlisle's Story

MPOV

I could not believe what I just heard. _Not everything._ Here in front of Uncle and me was a vampire telling me that not everything I have read was wrong. "Please anything you can tell me, Carlisle, would help me."

"Can I ask you one question first?"

"Certainly," I motioned for him to sit with me. Uncle moved to the back of the chapel and watched for any intruders in the woods surrounding us.

"Why do you need to know?"

I looked back at Uncle and he nodded his approval. "First let me tell you this, I am a mystic and the gentleman with me is my Uncle and my protector. My mother passed away when I was very young. From what I have gathered, she was not a mystic. My mother's clan has ancient texts, passed down from grandmother to eldest granddaughter, me, that states a powerful mystic will be born and will marry a child of the night."

Uncle spoke up, "Maribella has given me leave to study the ancient texts and this prophecy, if you will, just appeared a few weeks ago."

CPOV

I rose and walked thinking for a moment. _Edward, are they trying to deceive me?_

"No, there minds match their words. They speak the truth."

I turned and walked back to Maribella and her Uncle. "I was born in the 1640s in London, England during a time of much upheaval, both religious and political. My father was an Anglican pastor and participated in hunts for werewolves, witches, and vampires. My father claimed he and his pastor friends were attempting to rid the world of evil and sin. As my father grew older, around the 1660's, I was put in charge of these hunts. A hated these hunts and killing innocent people. I was intelligent enough to find a real coven of vampires living in the sewers. I led the hunt after these vampires, and in the chaos that ensued, I was attacked and left bleeding in the street by a vampire. Knowing what my father would do, I hid myself in a potato cellar for a painful transformation, emerging three days later as a vampire. I was repelled and horrified by what I had become, and tried various ways of killing myself, including starvation, drowning, and jumping off cliffs. Eventually I was so desperate for blood that while I was hiding in a cave in a forest I attacked and fed on a herd of passing deer. I soon found that I could survive off animal

blood and considered this much more humane than drinking the blood of a human." I paused gauging their reaction to what I have thus far told them.

_They are processing what you have told them. Continue._

I picked up after a few more moments. "I found a new life in this fact and over the course of about two centuries I was able to perfect an ability to resist the bloodlust at the mere smell of human blood. During these two centuries, I studied at night, becoming a 'nighttime patron of the arts.' As a result of my meticulous studying, I was able to become a brilliant doctor. While I was studying in Italy when I stumbled across a coven of ancient vampires called the Volturi that included three vampires named Aro, Marcus, and Caius. They were much more educated and refined vampires than those living in the sewers of London, but still drank human blood. While they attempted to convert me to this natural food source, their attempts were unsuccessful. I then moved on to the New World; there, I ended up working night shifts in a Chicago hospital during the Spanish influenza epidemic. During this epidemic, I encountered a dying woman named Elizabeth Masen. Her son, Edward, was dying of influenza as well. Elizabeth begged me to do anything within my power to save her son as she lay dying. Out of loneliness, and armed with the knowledge that Edward was alone in the world, I changed him and Edward became my companion. This change took place only last year. He is out in the woods, nearby, listening as he is not as strong as me in resisting human blood. We both decided to travel in my homeland for a time before returning to the states."

_Stop here for a time. Let them process your story and part of mine._

"How is it that you have gone so undetected for so long?"

"Moving from place to place every so often. I have several residences in various locations around the states and a few residence outside the states."

"Interesting," Maribella said in awe. "There is so much I can learn from you."

"And I from you."

"Would you be opposed to a position in my father's household?"

"Not at all. I would be must honored."

"Edward is also more than welcomed to stay at the castle."

"I shall ask him but I make no promises."

"Thank you, Carlisle. I will have more questions but you have answered many this night."

"I am glad I could be of help."

With that Maribella and her uncle left, a short time later Edward joined me.

**A/N: Review if you wish. Carlisle story came from Twilight Saga Wikia.**


	8. Chapter 8 Edward's Questions

**Nothing Is What It Seems**

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my second fan fiction and I welcome your comments or constructive criticism.**

**A/N: Sequel to Bridging Three Worlds ~ read Bridge Three Worlds first or this will not make any sense.**

**Sorry I have not published a chapter in a while. I have been busy looking for a job and have had a bad case of writers block. The good news is that I start a new job this Tuesday and I could not be happier. I will try to update as often as possible. My plan is to update weekly from now on.**

**ONCE AGAIN ~ DO NOT CONTINUE WITH THE CHAPTER IF YOU HAVE NOT READ **_**BRIDGING THREE WORLDS**_**. This chapter will not make any sense if you have not done so. For those of who have read my previous story, enjoy. Only certain chapters have a tie back to the first story and this is yet another one of them.**

Chapter 8 – Edward's Questions

EPOV – _May 31, 2217_

"Isabella," I said once I was up the stairs. Her head appeared out of a doorway to the right of me. A smile brightening her face and she beckon me into the room.

"We do not have much time to talk, Edward. I know you have questions," she said taking my face within her hands before kissing me.

I thought for a moment. What were my most important questions? "What danger is coming and when?"

"It is hard to say when it the danger will come but it will result in death."

"What is the danger, Bella, and whose death? Yours?" I was panicking. I had just gotten her back and I might lose her again.

"Not my death, you don't need to worry about that. You will not lose me. As for the danger, I wish I could say. I tried to find out what was to come but I failed in that aspect of my journey to this day."

"Where," I couldn't speak the question. Bella seemed to know exactly what I was trying to ask.

"I traveled through time for the past three months, learning. I learned so much and gained so much insight. I crossed paths with you and Carlisle a time or two. It will all come to light and soon, though not this day. This is a day of celebration as are the next two or three weeks."

"I remember some of the meetings," I confessed confused. "I remember the pull I felt towards you. Each time Maribella would stop me and tell me our time was not yet."

"Maribella would not let you remember. Though the same was not true for Carlisle; if you will, Carlisle was my guide my connection back to you. If it was not for Carlisle, I would have become trapped in time just as Maribella was."

"Why could Alice see nothing?"

"She was not meant to. If she had she would have told you what was coming and I couldn't allow that. I was blocking her from seeing anything concerning you and me, especially me. I know you were worried about me." She looked out the window, off into the distance.

"What is it, Bella," concern laced my voice as I moved to behind her wrapping my arms around her.

"This is not how I imagined this day would be," she told me turning in my arms and at the same time wrapping her arms around me. "I so wish we could have planned this day together."

"Bella, look at me," I said taking a step back. "This day couldn't be more perfect." She didn't look convinced so I added, "We are together that is all that matters."

She tried to hide a smile but she couldn't hide it for long. "Your right, Edward, us being together is enough." She sighed stepped away from me. "I just wish grandfather was permitted to stay for the rest of today's celebration. He was Ewan though and it was time for his spirit to be set free just as Maribella's needed freeing."

"How will the clan react?"

"I am not sure. Today is really not the appropriate day to let the clan know of his death, but it must be done. Our new beginning will also be celebrated the clan will know Grandfather would want joy to spread today and not sadness. Mourning his loss will take place tomorrow and Monday. Grandfather will be laid to rest Tuesday. Then Wednesday both you and I will be made the official McCullough. The earliest we will be able to leave Thursday morning."

"Are you okay with that?"

"I have to be, don't I? I really don't like it but I have spoken at length with Grandfather over the past three month at different points in time and he always laid out the same instructions. Celebrate, mourn, and become the McCullough; only then, he told me, would I be able to continue on with celebrating the beginning of a new stage in my life."

A knock came at the door before it open and in came Charlie and Carlisle closing the door behind them.

Charlie looked uncomfortable and his thoughts a jumble of concern for Bella and uncertainty of what to do.

Carlisle was the first of the two to speak. "Bella, are you okay?"

"Certainly, Carlisle. Grandfather is at peace and he would want us to carry on as if he was still with us."

"Are we to tell the clan," Charlie asked.

"Absolutely and right away," Bella answered with authority. "The wedding feast will still take place as planned."

"Wedding feast? Isabella, your grandfather just died and," Charlie started before being cut off by Bella.

"I know, Dad. Don't you think I know that but Grandfather gave me explicit instructions years ago, in a way," she said with a wave of her hand. "'Carry on and celebrate,' he told me, 'the next day will be for mourning.' I don't like it but he wants us to celebrate life today and mourn later."

"I don't like it, Isabella. I don't like it one bit but we will carry on. Would you like me to deliver the news of his death?"

"No, he would want me to tell the clan. Have they gathered for the feast?"

"Yes, all is in the Great Hall awaiting your arrival."

Bella turned to me with a smile. "Let the celebrating begin," she exalted before throwing her arms around me and placing a sweet kiss on my lips.

Laughter filled the small room at our display of affection as camera flashed. I scooped Bella up in my arms breaking the kiss and nodded for Charlie and Carlisle to lead the way.

BPOV

Edward carried me into the Great Hall and applause broke out as soon as we entered. The gravity of what had happened not even an hour ago weighed heavily upon my shoulders. We had stopped in front of the dais and Edward placed me upon my feet before giving me a brief kiss.

I looked up at him when we separated reading the question in his eyes. I gave him a small nod; I had to make the announcement. He turned and stood behind me placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you all for coming," I started once the applause and hoots had subsided. "Edward and I our honored that each of you have joined us this day in celebration of our marriage." I paused take a slow and deep breath. "Before the meal is served I have sad news to share." I felt my resolve giving just as Edward gave my shoulder a slight squeeze that gave me the courage to continue. "Malcolm McCullough has passed away."

A collective gasp resounded around the room. "Each of you knows he would want us to continue on in celebration this day." Nods greeted my words as a goblet was pressed into my hand. "Let us raise our glasses and drink in the memory of a great Laird who loved to celebrate life. To Malcolm," I said and a course followed before everyone took a sip.

All too soon, I was led around the dais and was sitting before the gathers as the wedding feast was served. "Are you sure you are okay," Edward whispered in my ear.

"I couldn't be happier," came my response and I found that even though Grandfather had passed, I was very happy and not in the least bit sad.

**A/N: There you have it. The next chapter will continue with the Wedding Celebration and the Day of Mourning.**

**What do you think? Review if you wish.**


	9. Chapter 9 First Reception

**Nothing Is What It Seems**

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them.**

**A/N: Sequel to Bridging Three Worlds ~ read Bridge Three Worlds first or this will not make any sense.**

**I have not posted in awhile as I have a new work schedule and have finally gotten into swing with it.**

**ONCE AGAIN ~ DO NOT CONTINUE WITH THE CHAPTER IF YOU HAVE NOT READ **_**BRIDGING THREE WORLDS**_**. This chapter will not make any sense if you have not done so. For those of who have read my previous story, enjoy. Only certain chapters have a tie back to the first story and this is yet another one of them.**

Chapter 9 – First Reception

EPOV

The great hall was remarkably decorated in a soft hues of blue, grey, and white. The glassed where rimmed with gold and the silver silverware sat upon black napkins that was embroidered with the Cullen crest. Music drifted around the hall with perfect clarity.

A chorus of "To Malcolm" resounded throughout the hall. I couldn't help but lean towards Bella and ask if she was alright. I was a little more than shock when she said she couldn't be happier. I looked to Jasper and he confirmed what she had said was true with a slight nod of his head.

I looked at Bella, she had changed slightly since I had last seen her; however she was still my Bella. I was ecstatic she was back and finally my wife.

Soon will were sitting and being served. Bella leaned over to me and whispered for me and the others to hear, "Just lift the fork to your mouth empty, I will take care of everything." Looking past me to where Jasper sat, she added, "Jazz, don't look so worried. I guarantee you will not hurt anyone."

"Jazz says thank you," I told Bella.

"I know," she said giving me a smile. At my expression of disbelief, she quickly added, "I have much to tell you and the others."

Before the main course was served, Alice stood up and all eyes turned her. "I wanted to take this moment," she began picking up her empty goblet, "to toast my brother and my new sister." On cue, Bella beautiful blush appeared. "Not everyone here knows this, Bella came into Edward's life in a musical way and from that moment she was his life. He was a friend to begin with, slowly love developed, and that love transcended hardships to lead to marriage. Bella, I have always considered you a sister." She paused in thought for a moment. _Edward, you ever hurt her, you'll have to deal with me._ "Welcome to the family, Bella. To the bride and groom," she finished and a chorus followed.

Alice did not sit just yet. "Each table has a crystal bell, ring the it and Edward and Bella must share a kiss. Also, at each table is a camera. Please take pictures throughout the night."

She sat back down and as the main course was served, a chime rang out. I smiled Bella's favorite smile as I leaned in and gave her a kiss. "I love you," I whispered as pulled back. A colorful blush adorned Bella's face.

After the main course, Carlisle stood bringing his goblet with him. "Bella, Edward, let me just say this. Marriage is a journey that is brought about by love and tempered by compassion. Congratulations and best wishes as you start your journey together."

The DJ called for Bella and I to take the dance floor, I had no idea what song we would be dancing to, but just having Bella in my arms is enough. A familiar song began. A song that I had first heard in this very hall sung by my lovely bride. Camera's flashed around the room as we danced.

As soon as the final notes rang, I was reluctant to let go of her as Charlie laid a hand on my shoulder as the DJ announced the father daughter dance. Bella's voice met my ears as the song began "Daddy take me with you…". When had she found the time to record this song and the previous one. I also wondered who was playing the piano in the background. The song changed slight as Charlie's voice replaced Bella's "There's two things I know for sure she was sent her far heaven and she's daddy's little girl…". Where had this song come from? The list of question I had for Bella was growing little by little. "Walk me down the isle daddy, it's just about time. Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy? Daddy don't cry…" Bella sang before it once again switch back to Charlie. I watched in awe as the song continued. The song was perfect.

No other father-daughter couples joined Bella and Charlie. By the time the song was over not one eye was dry. Even I had moisture in my eyes. That must have been Bella's doing.

"Edward, Esme, please take the floor," I DJ asked.

"I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow, And each road leads you where you want to go, And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose, I hope you choose the one that means the most to you…" The song choice could not have been more perfect. Esme always wants what's best for each of us, especially me. The past months, while Bella was gone, I was hard to leave with but Esme was always patient, she loved me.

"But more than anything, more than anything, My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to, Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small, You never need to carry more than you can hold, And while you're out there getting where you're getting to, I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too, Yeah, this, is my wish."

"I love you, Mom," I said in case anyone was in earshot.

"I love you, too, Edward."

"Thanks for putting up with me the past three months."

Esme smiled at me and as the song ended, the DJ announced the cutting of the cake. I joined Bella behind a large three-tiered white cake decorated with blue flowers. We took up the knife and carefully cut a piece out. I fed Bella a piece not letting any of the icing get on her face. She winked at me as she held up a piece for me and before I could move shoved it in my face. "You'll thank me later," she whispered laughing.

I couldn't help it and started laughing with her. Leave it to Bella to have a plan. She helped me wipe the cake from my face as the kitchen staff took over serving the cake.

"Dance with me, Edward," she said taking my hand.

BPOV

Edward didn't let me take one step. He swept me up into his arms and carried me out to the dance floor to the hoots and laughter of everyone. I was, of course, blushing once again. He slowly placed me on my feet as another slow song started up. "I don't want another heartbreak, I don't need another turn to cry, no, I don't want to learn the hard way, Baby, hello, oh no, goodbye, But you got me like a rocket, Shooting straight across the sky…"

"I feel exactly like that," I told Edward. He looked at me waiting for me to continuing. "Before you entered my life, I had heartbreak after heartbreak in the form of death. Then I met you and everything fell into place."

I cursed silently the chiming of a bell. There was more I wanted to say. Edward must have known and leaned in to whisper. "We can just ignore it," he said and I could hear the smile in his voice before kissing me. "Or we can just go with it," he added kissing me once again. "You were saying."

"Uh, hmmm," came my brilliant response.

Edward chuckled at my reaction. "I have missed you and your flustered expressions."

"I missed you, too, and wouldn't be so flustered if you wouldn't dazzle me so often."

"I dazzle you?"

"Frequently," I admitted as the song ended.

"May I, Edward," Carlisle asked.

"Certainly," he said placing my hand in Carlisle's.

For the next hour, I danced with various family and clan members as did Edward. When the hour ended, the DJ announced that Ian had something to say.

"Friends, family, and clan members, what an honor it is for us to celebrate the marriage of Isabella and Edward. But we also celebrate the melding of two families. McCullough," Ian said pulling a cord and the McCullough crest and colors unfurled, "and Cullen," again he pulled a cord and the Cullen crest and colors unfurled. "Let us raise our glasses in toast to the future Laird and Lady." A chorus echoed around the hall. "Now for one last dance for the bride and her father."

I waved Charlie off for a moment and walked over to Ian. I leaned in close and whispered in an older Gaelic. I moved back and he nodded. "Isabella has one request for this song. Isabella chose who you will."

I walked to were Alice and Carlisle stood, explaining what I wanted. They nodded their agreement. I then walked over to were a father was struggling to keep his daughter still. "Would you like to dance with me," I asked the little girl. She nodded and I told her father what I wanted done, all the while casting a spell like I had done with Alice and Carlisle.

I motioned for Charlie to join me on the edge of the dance floor. I motioned to the young girl and her father, explaining to Charlie quickly what was going to happen.

The young girl and her father took the floor as the song started. The spell working perfectly as the little girl was doing as the song was saying with her father looking on.

_She spins and she sways_

_To whatever song plays_

_Without a care in the world_

_And I'm sitting here wearing_

_The weight of the world on my shoulders_

_It's been a long day_

_And there's still work to do_

_She's pulling at me saying, "Dad I need you_

_There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited_

_And I need to practice my dancing_

_Oh please, Daddy, please"_

Her father picked her up and started dance with her. Awe's responded at this.

_So I'll dance with Cinderella_

_While she is her in my arms_

'_Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Oh, I'll dance with Cinderella_

_I don't want to miss even one song_

'_Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight_

_And she'll be gone …_

They stood to the side as Alice and Carlisle walked out onto the floor as the song continued. Again, the spell was working perfectly.

_She says he's a nice guy_

_And I'd be impressed_

_And she wants to know if I approve of the dress_

_She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away_

_And I need to practice my dancing_

_Oh please, Daddy, please"_

They came together and started dancing as the chorus repeated.

_So I'll dance with Cinderella_

_While she is her in my arms_

'_Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Oh, I'll dance with Cinderella_

_I don't want to miss even one song_

'_Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight_

_And she'll be gone …_

_She will be gone …_

Finally, Charlie and I took the floor as Alice and Carlisle stood to the side.

_Well, she came home today_

_With a ring on her hand_

_Just glowing and telling us_

_All they had planned_

_She says,_

"_Dad, the wedding's still six months away_

_But I need to practice my dancing_

_Oh please, Daddy, please"_

I took Charlie's offered handed and he spin me before pulling me in to dance.

_So I'll dance with Cinderella_

_While she is her in my arms_

'_Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Oh, I'll dance with Cinderella_

_I don't want to miss even one song_

'_Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight_

_And she'll be gone …_

The other two couples joined us as the song ended.

"One second, Bella," Charlie said as another song started. "Edward had one request that I am more than glad to grant him. Sing with me."

_Charlie:_

_She's gotta do what she's gotta do_

_And I've gotta like it or not_

_She's got dreams too big for this town_

_And she needs to give 'em a shot_

_Whatever they are._

_Bella:_

_Looks like I'm all ready to leave_

_And nothing left to pack_

_Charlie:_

_Ain't no room for me in that car_

_Even if she asked me to tag along_

_Both:_

_God I gotta be strong._

_Bella:_

_I'm at the startin' line of the rest of my life_

_As ready as I've ever been_

_Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes_

_The prize is mine to win_

_Charlie:_

_She's waitin' on my blessings 'fore she hits that open road_

_Baby get ready, (Bella: Oh, I'm ready) get set, don't go._

_Bella:_

_Looks like things are fallen into place_

_Charlie:_

_Feels like they're fallen apart_

_I painted this big ol' smile on my face_

_To hide my broken heart_

_If only she knew_

_Bella:_

_This is where you don't say what you want so bad to say_

_Charlie:_

_This is where I want to but I won't get in the way_

_Of her and her dreams_

_And spreadin' her wings_

_Bella:_

_I'm ready to fly_

_Bella:_

_I'm at the startin' line of the rest of my life_

_As ready as I've ever been_

_Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes_

_The prize is mine to win_

_Charlie:_

_She's waitin' on my blessings 'fore she hits that open road_

_Baby get ready, get set, (both:)don't go._

Charlie stopped dancing and motioned for Edward to join us. Placing my hand in Edward's he motioned for us to take the floor. I looked at Charlie with tears in my eyes before Edward pulled me into his arms. This was perfect.

_Bella:_

_I'm at the startin' line of the rest of my life_

_As ready as I've ever been_

_Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes_

_The prize is mine to win (I'll be ok)_

_Charlie:_

_She's waitin' on my blessings 'fore she hits that open road_

_Baby (Bella: Ohhhhh.....) get ready, get set, please don't go._

_Charlie:_

_Don't go_

_Bella:_

_Let me go now, I'm ready_

_Charlie:_

_Mmm Don't go_

_Bella:_

_I'll be alright._

_I'll be okay_

_Know that I'll be_

_Thinkin' of you_

_Each and every day_

_Charlie and Bella:_

_She's (I) gotta do what she's (I) gotta do_

_Bella:_

_Let me go now_

_Charlie and Bella:_

_She's (I) gotta do what she's (I) gotta do_

_Bella:_

_I gotta do what I gotta do_

_Charlie and Bella:_

_She's gotta do what she's gotta do_

_Bella:_

_Fly_

_Charlie:_

_She's gotta do what she's gotta do..._

No other song followed. I knew it was time to bid everyone goodnight. There was just two more small tasks to take care of. I grab Edward's hand as I DJ announced the first of the task, the tossing bouquet. We ascended the stairs to the balcony, Alice handed my the toss-away bouquet as we passed. Below us, all the single lady's gathered. I turned my back and tossed it over my shoulder. It fell right into the young girl's hand I had chosen for the dance.

Next, the garter. Edward knelt in front of me and placed my hands on his shoulder before left my gown slightly. I shivered as he slowly ran his hands up my leg and pulled the down the garter. Standing he sling-shot it over his shoulder. A older gentleman caught it. After a few pictures, Edward and I raced through lit sparklers making are way out of the great hall.

A lady's maid and butler met us in the hall and led us to the room where we would spend our wedding night.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I hope it was worth the wait.**

**Songs:**

**Butterfly Kisses – Faith Hill and Tim McGraw**

**My Wish – Rascal Flatts**

**This Kiss – Faith Hill**

**Cinderella – Steven Curtis Chapman**

**Ready, Set, Don't Go – Billy Ray Cyrus featuring Miley Cyrus**

**See my profile Bridging Three Worlds Chapter 48 for the link to images.**


	10. Chapter 10 Things to Remember and Come

**Nothing Is What It Seems**

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them.**

**A/N: Sequel to Bridging Three Worlds ~ read Bridge Three Worlds first or this will not make any sense.**

Chapter 10 – Things to Remember and Come

EPOV

I laced Bella's and mine fingers together as we founded the two castle staff members. I still could not believe that she was back and she was now my wife. _My wife_, I love the sound of that. Bella was my wife and I would always love her.

"Edward," she said drawing my attention. When I looked over at her she continued in Portuguese. What when did she learn Portuguese? "I will explain to everyone as quickly as possible and answer all questions, then we can carry on with our wedding night."

_The wedding night. _That was the farthest thing from my mind; now that she had mentioned it, I did not know what we were going to do. I talked briefly with Carlisle a few days after I had proposed to Bella and he told me that I was worrying over nothing. I didn't know what he meant. He assured me time and time again that I would not hurt Bella but still I had wanted to talk to her about that; I was afraid I would hurt her tonight.

"Stop worrying, Edward," she told me as if she knew what was running through my mind. "Your questions will be answered and you will not hurt me."

I just looked at her.

"Here we are," the lady's maid was saying as she opened the door and allowed us to pass before her and the butler. "Do you need help changing, my lady?"

"That will not be necessary. You two go and enjoy the rest of the festivities."

I waited as the two left and then drew Bella into my arms. I hugged her gently to me, taking in her scent. Something was off about her scent and I could not place what changed about it. "Bella," I started and she placed a finger to my lips.

"Later," she whispered before kissing me and started removing my jacket. "Just relax and help me out of this dress." She turned and waited. "Edward," she said over her shoulder.

I snapped out of statue like posture. Holding my breath I reached up and unzipped the dress. "Thank you. I will just go and slip into something more comfortable." I watched as she walked towards the bathroom. She turned, snapped her fingers, and grey silk pajamas appeared on the bed. "You should change, too."

I quickly changed and sat down to wait for Bella. So many questions were running through my head.

BPOV

"Will you get that," I yelled from the bathroom, just before I knew a knock would come at the door. I know the Edward and the others had questions. I just prayed I could answer all of them and luckily Carlisle knows everything.

I splashed some more cold water on my face and took a deep breath before patting my face dry. It's now or never, I told myself. I took another deep breath letting it out slowly and walked out of the bathroom with a smile on my face wearing the matching set of the pajamas Edward hopefully was wearing.

Jasper looked at me with a confused look on his face and I knew the spell I had cast was still working. I sat down next to Edward and motioned for the others to take a seat.

"The first question I think I should answer is why Jasper and Alice are having trouble sensing anything about me." I paused briefly looking at everyone gathered my gaze falling on Edward last. "Before I journeyed back from where I went, I casted a spell on this particular day. In the spell I blocked both Alice's and Jasper's abilities. I did this to prevent Edward from seeing what was to happen and feeling what I am feeling right now." I again glanced at Edward. His expression was unreadable. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Over the three months I was gone, I was in contact with Carlisle."

"What," Edward said looking from me to Carlisle.

"I was in contact with Carlisle," I said before raising my hand when Edward was about to speak again. "Let me explain. I first met Carlisle 1914 while he was still in the employment of Maribella McCullough, or should I say McGregor." There was a collective gasp for the three sisters. I went on. "He did not know who I was at the time and, knowing the history of the clan, introduced myself. I needed someone to know confide in and Carlisle was the likely choice. I explained to him that I was to marry you, Edward, in the future but that our time was not yet. I asked him to keep this one secret from you."

Edward nodded indicated he understood. "Anyway, as years went by, I let Carlisle know I was okay and whether he could speak of me. The answer was always to wait a bit longer." I turned in my seat to face Edward, knowing the others would understand. Taking his hands, I looked him in the eyes. The day before you asked me to marry you, I went to see Carlisle telling him what was going to happen and that only after I disappeared could you tell you I would be just fine. That day was the last time I checked in with him."

I fell silent looking at Edward for a long moment before turning back to face the others. I was dreading the questions.

"Where were you all this time," Charlie asked.

I am glad he was the one to ask this question. "I was traveling throughout the history of the McGregor and McCullough, well the major events anyway, learning at the feet of the Magic Keeper, Maribella being the first."

"Did they know who you were," Alice asked curiously.

"Yes," I said with an honest smile.

"Why were you able to come back when Maribella was unable," one of the sisters asked.

"That was one of the many things I learned from her. The spell she cast suspended her in limbo. She told me that the spell, if cast, would last three years and if it was not reversed she would die. Apparently, when she wrote the spell she did not know she would one day use the spell. I modified the spell and sent myself back in time knowing I would return just not when. I showed her the spell and she was amazed by it and told me that I would never be lost in time as I was in total control of the spell. When I told her I was the Bridge, she asked me if I had control of all my abilities. I demonstrated countless abilities to which she was completely speechless."

"You said danger was coming. What," Edward asked me again.

"As I told you earlier, Edward, I don't know but I will recognize it. Death will ensue."

"Whose," he was again.

"Not mine."

"I can't take it anymore, Bella," Emmet said, "and since Edward is not going to ask I will. What is with your smell? It's different."

"Blood, life, and magic," was my clever response. I knew what question was coming and know it would come from Edward.

"What exactly happened while you were out of my life," Edward asked me.

"I learned that blood, life, and magic meant more than just a way to protect all those I love and what I needed to do." I didn't go any further with my explanation.

"You mean someone changed you," Lorena asked.

"No," I said and shook my head getting up before adding, "not exactly."

Edward was up and in front of me in a flash, of course I was across the room. "What do you mean _not exactly_," he asked with a growl.

"I am not a full vampire, that's what I mean," I answered with the same fierceness in my voice as he had when he asked me.

Edward staggered back as if I had slapped him. "Why didn't you tell me," he asked a bit wounded.

"She knew this would be your reaction," Carlisle said, "and I advised against it."

With those last few words spoken, the spell lifted and a new spell was cast. "Edward, listen," I told him. "What do you hear?" _I am still me, Edward. I am still human, I just can't die. Venom and blood run through me veins. My heart still pumps._ I then showed Edward my memories of the very first time when I had met him, of when he found me in the woods crying, of being tricked into trying out for the cantata, and of everyone since.

Edward's expression was one of pure joy when I was done.

"The most important thing I learned was why Edward could not hear my thoughts. I was blocking them and with the help of a McCullough witch with the same ability I learned how to allow him in."

"For the next obvious questions, I eat food, not drink blood, and sleep, though I don't need to very often. I can stay up for a month before my energy is spent and I need sleep. When I do sleep it is for two days."

I would wait for the question and not provide an answer to the last obvious and still unspoken question. I just stood there watching Edward run his fingers through his hair, his back to me. Nobody said a word.

_You have to tell him. He will not ask._

_Yes he will, Grandmother. He just needs to process what I have told him._

He slowly turned back to me, "W-who changed you?"

_See, he did ask._

_Tell him, let him remember._

_Remember, Edward. You will remember once I speak your name._

"You did, Edward."

A huge smile crossed his face. He remembered.

"When," Rose asked at the same time Alice and Esme did.

I didn't turn or say a word. I would let Edward handle this question.

EPOV

"May 31, 2010, and in this very room," I started as I explained and started remembering that day so long ago.

_***Flashback***_

"_Edward," I heard a sweet voice say to me and I looked up from what I was reading. "I have looked far and wide for you."_

"_You have," I said confused. I had never met the young woman who stood before me and yet she knew my name. "Who are you?"_

"_Bella, just Bella," she said to me with a sweet smile that slowly faded. That smile drew me in. I would do anything to see her smile that way again._

"_Why have you been looking for me?"_

"_Not here," Bella said taking my hand sending an electric shock up my hand and into my arm before she suddenly let go, "follow me."_

_I stood and quickly followed her out of the Great Hall, down a long, and finally into a breathtakingly beauty room. "Where are we?"_

"_A very special room, reserved only for newlyweds. No one will bother us here and we will not be here long, besides the Lady of the Clan gave me leave to stay in this room for a time."_

_I looked at her for a moment and curious as to way I could not read her thoughts before asking again, "Why have you been looking for me?"_

_I waited as she sat and sat next to her when she patted the spot next to her. "Edward," she started and smiled that same sweet smile, "I am ready."_

"_Ready?" I was even more confused, "Ready for what?"_

"_For you to bite me, to change me," Bella said looking straight into my eyes._

"_Change you? I don't know what you are talking about," I started to get up and she placed a gentle hand on my wrist making me pause._

"_Edward, I know you are a vampire."_

"_Me a vampire," I restrained a laugh. "Bella, I don't know who you have been talking to and what they told you, but I am not a vampire."_

"_Believe me or not, Edward, but nobody told me anything about you. I figured it out on my own."_

"_How could you have figured such a thing out, I have never met you before this day."_

"_Yes, you have but you are not permitted to remember."_

_I stood up and moved towards the door and Bella's next words stopped me in my tracks._

"_Edward, I am your future. I was there when Maribella told you the girl on the bed was not yet your future. I am still not your future. We will meet twice more and it will be years from this day. I will be younger when we next meet. I will be fourteen and it will still not be our time. Two years will go by and you will not be able to get me off your mind and you will haunt my dreams. When I am sixteen will we meet once again and it will finally be our time. I want to show you something, Edward."_

_She stuck her hand in her pocket and pulled something small out. I cautiously walked over and looked in at what she hand out to me. A ring, and not just any ring, it was my mother's ring. "Where did you get that," I asked her leaving the ring sitting in her palm._

"_Please sit," she said motioning to the bench. "Like I said, Edward, I am your future. On February 14, 2217, after a school dance you will ask me to marry you."_

_I looked from her to her open palm where the ring still lay. "I believe you when you say I will ask you to marry me, but what does that have to do with me being a vampire."_

"_Edward, what is today's date."_

"_May 31."_

"_The year?"_

"_2010."_

"_In 207 years, you will ask me to marry you. 207 years, don't you see? How is it possible that you will still be alive in 2217 unless you were a vampire or some other magically creature?"_

_I was baffled into silence. She had me there. How else? "Scientific breakthroughs," I said. "People could live longer."_

"_Okay, let's say that some scientific breakthrough happens. What do you think you would look like?"_

_I shrugged. "Old with wrinkles, I guess. Still vibrant, though." I watched as she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a picture. She urged me to take it._

"_Look at it."_

_I looked down at it. It was Bella and me and it was dated January 14, 2217. In all my years, I had never seen a more pristine picture. Picture printed off of film had a roughness to them. The more recent digital photos were a lot more vibrant and truer to life. A new technology in picture processing, perhaps, still being tested. Couldn't be, Alice would have said something about it. But that did not explain why Bella and me were the subjects of the picture. Did I have an argument as to have this picture came to me? It didn't look Photo-shopped. I looked at it closer. No, definitely not alternate in Photoshop. There was no other explanation. It was a picture from the future and I had not aged a bit._

"_Okay," I admitted, "you got me. I am a vampire but why should I change you."_

"_I wish I had time enough to explain, Edward, I really do. All I can say is that for some reason the McGregor Clan Mages cannot see anything that happens on this day."_

"_The McGregor Clan Mages? As in magic," I asked confounded._

"_Yes, but I can't get into right now. There is not enough time. It is nearly midnight. I wasted enough time in looking for you and trying to convince you."_

_I thought for a moment about walking right out the door, but I had a feeling she would not like that or find another vampire. "I am not sure I will be able to stop once I bite you."_

"_I know that you feed on animals, Edward. And I trust you. You will find the strength to stop."_

_I took a step towards her. Placing my hands on her shoulders, I drew her to me. She tilted her head to the side and gave me access to her neck. "Are you sure," I asked pulling back looking into her eyes._

"_Yes, Edward. I am positive this is what I want."_

_I slowly moved to her, swallowing once and took a breath. Her scent overwhelmed me. It was so intoxicating._

"_Oh, one more thing, Edward," she said right as I was about to bite. "You will not remember. Once you bite me, you will place me on the bed and leave. Send Carlisle to this room. Tell him someone is hurt and you can't get near them because of the blood. You will forget."_

_She fell silent and I bite her. An image of her floated before me. The image of her and me in the picture she had shown me. I felt my venom mix with her blood. She tasted so good and I wanted more but I found myself pulling away from her. "Thank you," she said as she fell._

_I caught her and swung her up into my arms. __**Place her on the bed, Edward. **__ A voice told me. I did I was told and gazed down at her. What have I done? __**Now forget and get Carlisle.**_

_***End Flashback***_

"I left Bella lying on the bed and did as the voice bade me. I sent Carlisle to tend to her," I said finishing. I hung my head again thinking 'what have I done?'

Bella sat down next to me and place a hand on my shoulder. "You did as I asked. I knew if you would have stayed, you would have tormented yourself had I cried out."

"You didn't cry out," Alice said.

"No, Alice, she didn't," Carlisle supplied. "The transformation was surprisingly fast. It took only three hours."

"More than enough venom had entered my blood stream, more than my magic could ward off," I said in answer to the question in Edward's eyes.

Edward looked away toward Charlie who had yet to say a word. "You are very quiet, Charlie," he said.

"What is there for me to say? I knew the day would come when Bella would be ready. I just thought I would be born when it happened. But as a father, I only have one question. Why that day, that year?"

"I learned later, that how the planets were aligned on that day hid from the Wiccan world; the McGregor Mages are of that world, my doings. They knew I was traveling in time and what my mission was. They thwarted my attempts to approach Edward on several occasions, but in 1998, I was able to get near Edward without them interfering, and so on until 2010 when I knew the time had come. You see Neptune was in Aquarius from 1998 to 2012 and for some reason May 31 was the only day I could approach you, Edward, without a mage interfering. I was able to marry you today for the same reason but under a different planet alignment, I am not sure which."

"So when they find out trouble when come."

"Yes, we have a lot of time before they find out. This year is special in and of it self. All my doings, starting with all I did this morning, is masked. They will not find out until next year."

A wide smile spread across Edward's face. "That is who will die, the mages. Their time is coming to an end."

"What are you talking about," Bella asked me.

"I just had a vision," Alice and Maidie said at the same time. Alice continued on, "The mages will oppose this union and will try to dissolve it in so much as they will use magic against you, Bella."

Maidie picked up, "You will have no choice but to fight magic with magic. You are much stronger and they will not last long against you."

Alice and Maidie would not meet my nor Bella's eye. "There is something you are hiding, the both of you."

"Some things are best not shared," Maidie said finally meeting my eyes. "Trust me; you do not want to know. You will find out in due time, but I am, and I think Alice will agree, will not be the one to tell you."

I looked to Alice, who nodded her agreement. "You will not hear it from me."

Bella stood and thanked everyone for listening. After everyone left, she sat back down next to me. "I didn't want to know what else Alice and Maidie saw," she said after a while.

"Are you afraid of what is coming?"

"No," she said. "The future can change, but right now we have control of it. Take me to bed."

**A/N:**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I wanted to get it just right and that is why there was such a long wait between chapters. I have not yet decided if I will write a lemon, and that is not why I rated the story M. I rated it M for the battle that is to come.**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Please review if you wish.**


	11. Chapter 11 Soaring

**Nothing Is What It Seems**

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them.**

**A/N: Sequel to Bridging Three Worlds ~ read Bridge Three Worlds first or this will not make any sense.**

**I apologize for the delay and getting this chapter written. I have been struggling to write this chapter for a long while. I was not happy with it and kept changing it. I am very happy with this chapter and hope you enjoy.**

**This chapter contains lemons.**

Chapter 11 – Soaring

BPOV

"Are you afraid of what is coming," Edward asked me.

"No," I lied. In all truth, I was terrified but there was nothing I could do about it now. I planned on sharing my fears with Edward but tonight was not the time. "The future can change, but right now we have control of it. Take me to bed."

"Bella," he started turning on the bench to face me, "I am afraid of hurting you."

_He will not harm you, Bella. Ease his worry._

"I am part vampire, Edward. You will not hurt me."

"Are you sure?"

I took his hands in mine and waited for him to look at me. "Positive," I said leaning in to kiss him.

My hands stayed within his for a moment longer before he pulled his away and wrapped his arms around me pulling me onto his lap. He lips moved slowly across my cheek to my ear.

"How I have missed holding you, wife," he said sending a thrill of delight through me. His lips moved to the spot where he had bitten me so long ago and nibbled at the pulsebeat throbbing in the creamy base of my throat. He lingered there for a moment longer before with extreme slowness moved back up to capture my lips in a tantalizing and mind-numbing kiss.

I felt Edward's breath quicken as his hands roved over me, touching, stroking, and setting me on fire. His lips challenged me to stop him before he could hurt me. _Why can't he believe he won't hurt me? _I quivered, even as the blood in my veins heated even more. I was tense was passionate awareness wherever his roaming hands touched me. I was glad I was sitting as my legs turned to water as I allowed entrance to the moistness of tongue into my honeyed mouth. Without hesitation my fingers twisted in the silky strands of his hair, trying to bring him closer to me.

EPOV

I felt a heady surge of sexual promise cross through me. Bella's response we immediate and I couldn't understand why she wasn't stopping me, instead she is clinging to me desperately.

Panting, I tore my mouth from hers and stood taking her with me. I groaned escaped from me when the gentleness of her curves was pressed against my throbbing need. I quickly gathered her in my arms and carried her over to the bed placing her gently atop the soft bedding. My breath caught as I gazed down at her before climbing next lay next to her.

"I've dreamed of this," she rasped as his continued to gaze at her. Her hands moved up my arm coming to a rest on my muscular biceps.

I drew her to me and buried my face in the strawberry satin of her hair before I rolled her onto her back and covered her fully. Only a portion of his weight was supported by the mattress, the rest pressed Bella back against the mattress. His mouth found hot skin. The tip of his tongue licked the salty flesh of her neck as his hand slipping up her arms stretching them above her head. Her breast thrust firmly into his chest. The tempting curves made him groan.

I let my breath whisper over her exposed flesh. She arched her back and though she could go nowhere, he felt the increased pressure between them.

"Ah, wife, I won't last if you keeping moving like that," I growled against her lips.

Bella did something I did not expect; she turned her head and found the curl of my ear. Her tongue playfully teased the pliable flesh before her teeth gazed my loped in a gentle nip.

I lifted my head and gazed deeply into her eyes. A low growl made its way slowly out of my throat as first my eyes, then my mouth, devoured the shell-pink perfection of her lips.

My insistent fingers made quick work of the buttons of the silk pajama top Bella was wearing and were met with a lacy texture when they pushed the top aside. I slowly broke the kiss and looked down only to see dark blue lace top.

"You don't like it," I heard Bella ask.

I looked back up at her, "Like is hardly the word for it." I gave her a quick kiss, knowing my restraint was at its limit. "I'll buy you another," I said I my hand ripped the material expose her creamy breasts me. She still had too many clothes on and I quickly removed the remaining pieces.

Just as I was about to look down upon her, her hands came up and at the same time she sat up. "You have too many clothes on," she whispered in my ear at the same time I heard buttons fly across the room. Before the same could be done with the bottoms, I quickly removed them.

He helped her to lay back and ran a gently hand from her neck to her hip. "You're beautiful, Bella."

"The way you have always looked at me, Edward, has made me," I didn't let her finish. Our lips meshed in a demanding kiss. I knew my restraint had long since reached its end. When I nudged his knees between her smooth thighs, I found I wasn't that mine wasn't the only patience that had snapped. Bella's legs opened to me like the dewy petals of a rose blossoming under a summer sun.

I lifted myself above her, until the hairs pelting my chest tickled the swollen buds of her breasts. I paused against her dewy softness, and again drank in the sight of her lying atop their bed, beneath me, hot and willing and, oh, so very ready. The image flared in my mind, embedding itself there the same instance he slowly plunged into the moist velvet sheath of her body.

Bella's hips arched in the same instance and she gripped my forearms. She was not breathing. "Bella," I called out cupping her face with hand. I was afraid to move. Slowly she let out her breath and opened her eyes.

"I am fine, Edward. Just a slight pain as you broke me. Nothing to worry about; I was just not fully prepared for the pain."

"Should we stop," I asked.

"Edward," she said reaching up and stroking my face, "don't even thing about stopping. The pain is gone."

BPOV

I don't think Edward believes me and made to withdrawl himself completely. I quickly wrap my legs around him and moving hips up to meet his, drawing him even further into him. This caused us both to moan with pleasure.

He fills me completely, wonderfully. I luxuriated in the feel of him buried inside me before he moved, pulling out almost completely, and then quickly feeling me once again.

The demand of his body sent a bolt of sensation throbbing first in my thighs before quickly sweeping to the rest of my body. I arched, meeting each hard thrust, my eyes closing tightly as I strained into the mounting spiral of exquisitely alive senses. My fingers curled, digging into muscled tendons.

My head twisted against the pillow and my breathing was ragged echoing in my ears as my body demanded more. A crescendo was building, like a rhapsody it sang through my blood, setting her nerve endings on fire.

The tempo continued to increase to a breathtaking pitch. Edward's breaths were coming in short, labored gasps. Satisfaction was only a step away, but she had no wish to climb that sensuous peak alone. The throaty moan that punctuated the air, and their ragged breath mingled together, had her crying out his name.

Edward tightened his hold on my hips, keeping us joined tightly together before he rolled us. He didn't release his hold on me until the back of his head was cradled against the pillows and I was straddled atop him.

Gently, he grasped my hips and guided me into motion. When I had struck a rhythm, he found a more sensuous use for his hands. He pushed me up until I was sitting atop him, impaled to the core, and then slowly began to explore the curves of my body, the ones he'd previously ignored.

I conformed to this new position easily. Edward's only encouragement was the hands that felt like liquid fire burning my flesh. He gently palms cupped my breasts sending a moan through my lips. He flicked the nipple until it peaked then rolled the rosy nub between his index finger and thumb eliciting another moan from me. I sucked in a sharp breath, shocked to discover that what he was doing to my breasts tugged and throbbed in another, more intimate part of my body.

The power of the position we were in evoked a heady sensation. The tempo struck was my own. Fast or slow, teasing or hard, was my decision. I kind of liked that. I rocked against him, shyly at first, weighting each movement for the optimum impact. My hesitation didn't last long. I found out quickly that even the simplest movements brought both me and Edward exquisite pleasure. In a matter of seconds, my body had taken control. This time it was my thrusts that were matched. I wanted to slow the pace, wanted to prolong this torture of senses forever. However, Edward growled when I slowed, his hands slipping to her shoulders before sweeping down over her breasts, causing her again to cry out his name. His hands did not stop but continue over my stomach and settled on my hips.

EPOV

I couldn't help the growl that escaped my lips as Bella slowed the tempo. Why was she torturing me so? I moved my hands down her body eliciting my name to escape from her lips as a grazed her soft breast with my fingers. Stilling moving hands I grazed her stomach and finally let my hands come to a stop on her hips.

My hands were strongly insistent as they coaxed her to move faster. I felt her body tense with the spasms of pure, raw sensation. I wouldn't let her rest and enjoy the wonderful feeling; I was too selfish and needed release. Just when I thought she was feeling her ultimate release, I drove in deeper, and carried her higher and higher until she was screaming my name.

At the sound of my name escaping her lips for the third time, I knew I was not far behind and was climbing to meet her. My thrust drove us both higher still. I heard her breath clog in her lungs and heard her heart beating wildly. Over and over again our bodies met, parted, only to meet again, until finally I cried out her name as I exploded within her.

When it was over, when the last wave had receded Bella collapsed weakly against me and buried her face in the hollow of my neck; her breathing was ragged and her heart racing as I wrapped my arms around her. I was concerned. "Bella, love, are you okay?"

She placed a kiss at the hollow of my neck before raising her head. "Yes," she said in a sexy hoarse voice, "just give me a moment. I feel so weak and shaky."

I made to get up and reluctantly she let me. I walked into the bathroom and started filling the tub with warm water before dampening a cloth. I left the bathroom and sat on the bed next to her. I gently began to clean between her legs and she gasped but didn't stop me. I then scooped her up and walked back into the bathroom placing in the tub. "I will be right back," I said turning off the water and walking back out of the room.

I remembered from my talks with Carlisle that the likelihood of Bella being sore after our lovemaking was a strong possibility. Luckily I had asked his advice and was now following it. Whoever had set up the room for me and Bella had done a wonderful job. There was cranberry juice and soda in the mini-frig and a bottle of Tylenol sitting on the dresser. I mixed up the soda and juice in a fluted-glass and counted out two pills into my hand. I head back into the bathroom and handed the pills to Bella asking her to take them.

"I will be fine, Edward."

"Humor me please, Bella."

"Alright if it will make you happy," she replied popping the pills and then taking the proffered drink. "Yuck, I hate cranberry," she said after taking a sip. Her face made me smile, and I was surprised I didn't have to ask her to finish the cocktail. She quickly downed the rest before handing the empty flute back to me. "Join me," she said once I had placed the glass on the counter.

I didn't hesitant as she moved forward to allow me to climb in behind her. I pulled her back to me and she rested her head against my shoulder. "Not to ruin this wonderful night, Edward. But I have to know is Alice mad at me," she asked not opening her eyes.

"No, why would she be?"

"Milan? We were supposed to go."

"Bella, don't worry about Milan. A few days after you disappeared, Charlie talked with her and told her Ian was not participating in Fashion Week."

"What," she said trying to get up. I wouldn't allow it and tightened my grip. I was glad when she didn't try to fight me. I didn't mind having this conversation just as long as Bella stayed exactly as she was.

"Charlie told her that Ian felt responsible for your disappearance and would not pick up a pencil to sketch until you returned. Alice didn't agree with the reason but understood that Ian was just as worried as the rest of us."

BPOV

"I'm sorry for disappearing, Edward. It must have been hard for everyone, especially you."

He chuckled behind me. "You have no idea, Bella. I locked the third floor bathroom, my bedroom, and your bedroom doors and threw the keys away. I couldn't even go into the music room but Carlisle wouldn't let me locked it up. School was even harder. I dropped music and Ms. Brandt couldn't understand and called me repeatedly wanting to know why. She even called Esme. No one could really explain. If it wasn't for the instance of Carlisle, I probably wouldn't have hunted."

I started to turn and this time he allowed me. "Edward, I am so sorry. I had to go, you know that."

"Yes and I think that is what kept me together. Knowing you had to try to save Maribella."

"Yes, I just it didn't take me so long to come to the conclusion that there was no saving her. She was lost to time."

"Wait, then what happened during the ceremony?"

"What do you mean," I asked looking at Edward with concern.

"I saw Maribella and called out to her. You wouldn't let go of my hands so I could stop the ceremony."

"You saw that," I said before for continuing, "I didn't think you would."

He looked at me. "You didn't think I would."

"No. And no it was not Ian she was marrying. It was Ewan, that's why I wouldn't let go. I knew when you called out; you were seeing what was going on. Maribella had told me that the chances of you seeing what was happening was very likely. I didn't believe her. Her plan was to marry Ewan on this day, she knew mages were less likely to prevent her union, but they had other plans. Forced her with compulsion to marry Ian; you escorted her to the church, Edward."

"I did nothing on the sor," he stopped remembering. "Bella, you were there that night, were you not."

"Yes, I was lying on the bed. You had even kissed me and told me one day you would marry me. Little did you know that I already wore your mother's ring." I reached up and stroked his face before moving in to kiss him.

Slowly he wrapped his arms around me and deepened the kiss. I felt him hardened against me once again and smiled into the kiss. "Really, Edward," turning in his arms, glad that the tub was not totally full. I slide down he filled me quickly. He moaned into my mouth never breaking the kiss. I moved quickly and all too soon we both cried out each other's name.

"I hope nobody heard us," Edward said as I nestled against him sometime later in bed. I was at all tired and knew I had about two weeks before I had to sleep again.

"Nobody can hear us; this room is magically sound proof."

"Well, in that case," he was flipping on my back and at my shocked looked he laughed before pulling back against his chest.

I playfully hit him on the chest. "So how about a ride out to the coast," I asked.

**A/N: I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Review if you wish.**


	12. Ch 12 Mourning in the Late of the Night

**Nothing Is What It Seems**

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them.**

**A/N: Sequel to Bridging Three Worlds ~ read Bridge Three Worlds first or this will not make any sense.**

**I apologize for the delay and getting this chapter written. I have been struggling to write this chapter for a long while.**

Chapter 12 – Mourning in the Late of the Night

EPOV

"A midnight ride? I would rather stay here in bed with you in my arms."

"As much as I would love that, there is a place I need to go and want you to go with me. It is a very special place to me."

"Are you sure you wish to share it with me?"

I could tell she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. "Were you sure when you shared your meadow with me?"

"Isabella," I said taking her face within the hands, "it was a great pleasure sharing the meadow with you. If I would have known how happy it made me when you first saw it, I would have shared it with you much, much sooner."

I moved to kiss her and she turned her head looking over at the clock. "It's midnight, Edward. The day of mourning has begun and where I want to take you is a perfect place to remember my grandfather." I watched as she slowly got out of bed putting on a silk robe and move to what I thought was a closet but ended up being a hidden staircase. "Come, Edward," she beckoned me.

I was quickly by her side, slipping on my robe in the process, taking her hand as I followed her up the stairs. A sad silence filled the space between us but I dare not say anything at the moment.

We soon were out in an upper hallway and I watched as she made sure no guards were about. "Bella," I said questioningly.

"It is not wise for me to be lurking about in the middle of the night right now. There were some enemies in attendance during our wedding celebration. My life could very well be in danger, as well as yours."

"I thought you said we had time."

I looked over my shoulder at him before responding, "I did but that is not the danger I am talking about. There are some who would like to see the last true McCullough descendant die and take over the clan."

I grabbed her hand making her stop. "Someone's coming this way," I whispered drawing her behind me knowing that she was the last true McCullough. Her grip on my hand tightened.

"Whose there," Emmett called out right before seeing me.

"It's just Emmett," I said to calm her.

"How did you get by me? I was on guard duty."

Edward turned and looked at me. Oops, I how did I forget to mention that little detail. "Carlisle knew of the possibility of my grandfather dying. He and I had a plan to keep me safe just in case."

"And you failed to tell me," he said caressing my face. "We should go back, Bella. I know you don't want to but if it keeps you safe."

She looked away from me before nodding.

"Go back the way you came," Emmett said. "I'll keep watch."

We walked quietly back down the hall and the hidden stairs.

I wanted to make love to her again but wanted to respect the distance she put between us after closed the door. She went over to the window and looked out. I knew she was crying and I walked up behind wrapping my arms around her lending her my strength.

**A/N: I know this short and I meant for it to be short. Review if you wish.**


	13. Chapter 13 A Day of Mourning

_**Nothing Is What It Seems**_

_**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them.**_

_**A/N: Sequel to Bridging Three Worlds ~ read Bridge Three Worlds first or this will not make any sense.**_

_**Okay. I am trying to get this story moving again. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**I also have a blog (Mystery of the Heart), see my profile for the link. On this site, I post teasers, images, and other special chapters. Follow me. I also post in two Facebook groups, the links to these groups are found on my profile.**_

_Chapter 13 – A Day of Mourning _

_BPOV_

_I barely felt it when Edward wrapped his arms around me. I wasn't completely numb but in my estimation was close to it. I knew I was in a way distancing myself from him but I couldn't help it and the felling of danger coming soon would not leave me. The feeling washed over me when Emmett appeared in the upper hallway but I just couldn't place my finger on what was coming exactly._

_Tell Edward._ It was the first time since I return from time that I had heard Grandmother's voice and it startled me a little.

I sighed wiping the tears away with the back of my hand thinking about how to convey what I had felt. "Edward," I said my voice thick with emotion.

"Yes, Love," he responded concerned as he tightened his hold on me.

"Some sort of danger is coming and all I know is that what I am feeling tells me it is not what is to come in the future but something else."

"Should we check with Alice and Maidie to see if they can tell us more?" I could hear how concerned he was with this new piece of information.

I thought on that for a moment. "I think it would be wise. Let's check with them later in the morning. It wouldn't be fair to Maidie to wake her now."

"She would want to be woken, Bella. If you truly feel there is danger coming, wouldn't it be best to determine what it is?"

"Of course, but it could be nothing," I said turning and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"It's best not to wait," he said pulling out his phone dialing Alice and putting the call on speaker. "Alice."

"Edward, is something wrong?"

"Not sure. Could you and Maidie," he started only to be cut off.

"You don't have to say anymore. I'll get her and be there in ten minutes," Alice said before hanging up.

APOV

When my phone id said _Edward_ I was immediately alarmed. I wondered what had happened since we had left them after learning everything Bella had to tell us.

"Edward, is something wrong?"

I listened briefly before interrupting him. I hoped ten minutes would be enough time for them to make themselves presentable and went to wake Maidie. Hopefully she wasn't a crank when woken too early but she might be able to go back to bed later. "Maidie," I said loudly knocking on the door to the room she was shown too once the Great Hall was transformed.

"Alice," she greeted me bright eyed.

"I thought you would be asleep."

"I couldn't get to sleep."

"That might be a good thing. Edward called me and asked me to get you then come see him and Bella."

"Do you know why he asked us to come," Maidie asked me as we made our way to the honeymoon room.

"No and I didn't ask. If he is calling it has to be important."

It wasn't much longer until we reached the bedroom I had left almost five hours ago. The door to the room was still closed and Jasper was lounging in a chair reading a book on the history and traditions of the McCullough Clan.

"Hey, Jazz," I said in greeting. He looked up at me with a slightly puzzled face.

"Should you not be patrol with Rose," he asked me.

"Edward called and wanted to talk to the both of us," I said motioning to Maidie. "I don't think he knows you are outside the door, Jazz. You might want to disappear for a moment." He stood and was quickly out of sight before I raised my hand to knock.

Once we were admitted inside Edward told us what Bella had told him. I looked into the future, "I don't see anything dangerous coming," I said after a few minutes. Maidie agreed with my assessment.

"I told you, Edward, that it might be nothing," Bella said getting up and going over to the window looking out.

She seemed very distant to me and I shared a look and a thought with Edward. _Is Bella okay? She seems withdrawn. _Edward returned my look not saying anything.

BPOV

Alice was right with her thoughts, I was isolating myself from everyone. It was just like when Grandmother passed away. I didn't know then, and I sure don't know now, how to allow anyone in on my grief-filled life at the moment. I thought I was prepared for when Grandfather would did but no amount of preparation was enough, sure I knew his final wishes and his preferences when it came to the funeral, but how to handle the sudden loss was another thing altogether. His wishes had thus far been adhered to and would continue to be adhered to. Who knew what the light of day would bring for me and the rest of the clan, a clan Edward was now a member. Silent tears were once again sliding down my face and I couldn't bring myself to wipe them away.

I heard Edward's sigh and knew he really didn't understand what was going on with me or why I was not talking to him. I really couldn't explain myself nor did I want to try. "I just need time to come to terms with Grandfather not being around anymore," I informed Edward, Alice, and Maidie not turning from the window.

EPOV

I couldn't help the sigh that escaped through my lips. In some ways I understood why Bella was withdrawing into herself; what I didn't understand was why she couldn't talk to me. Perhaps Jasper, ever so in tune with the feelings of others, could shed some light on what Bella was feeling. I wanted warning if she was going to breakdown; though I knew with Bella nothing could really be predicted.

"Is Jasper outside the door still," I asked Maidie and Alice.

"Uh," Alice started, "you know?"

I nodded. I would explain how I found out later. "I'll be right back," I whispered in Bella's ear before kissing her tear stained cheek. I walked out the door to find Jasper sitting there with a book in his hands.

"Edward, should you be out here," he said not looking up from the book.

"Probably not," I replied, "I wanted to ask you something."

"I can't tell you what Bella is feeling if that is what you are after."

"In a way. I just want a little warning if you feel her starting to breakdown."

"I will try," he said looking up at me as Alice and Maidie walked out.

"She wants you, Edward," Maidie told me.

"Thanks and guys. Let me know of anything," I said before re-entering the room.

**A/N: Review please.**


	14. Chapter 14 The Mages' Fear

**Nothing Is What It Seems**

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my second fan fiction and I welcome your comments or constructive criticism.**

**A/N: I probably have said this in a previous note but I was stuck again and moved on to another story (well 2 stories). I am still working on those stories and decided to take a break from those. After re-reading B3W and the chapter preceding this one, I finally realized how this story should proceed. Thanks for your patience.**

Chapter 14 – The Mages' Fear

BPOV

I watched, through the pane of window, as Edward left the room. I closed my eyes as few more tears spilled over. I was overwhelmed with grief. Carlisle had told me, the day Edward changed me, I would experience heightened emotions – that was nothing new, I had always been very emotional and what I was feeling now was no different.

I pushed outward with my powers and listened to the conversation coming through the partially open door.

"_I can't tell you what Bella is feeling if that is what you are after," Jasper said._

"_In a way, I just want a little warning if you feel her starting to breakdown," Edward responded._

"Maidie, I need Edward," I said not turning from the window.

She left the room and Alice, after giving me a concerned glance, soon followed.

Moments later Edward wrapped his arms around my waist pulling to back against him. "What's wrong," he asked bringing a hand up to brush a tear from my cheek.

I had to try and let him in.

_Yes, Isabella, let him in and tell him more of what you learned. Start with the night he escorted Maribella to the church and what happened after he and Carlisle left_, Grandmother instructed me.

"I don't know how to let you in," I said turning into his arms. I would do as Grandmother said shortly.

He surprised me by kissing me. "You are by letting me be here, Bella."

"I miss him," I said and then buried my head in his neck.

He rubbed my back, "I know and you always will."

Those words, shockingly, were a great comfort to me. "There's more you need to know."

"Should the others be here?"

"No. The night you escort Maribella to the church, I was there and saw what transpired after you left," I started and dove into what had happened before he arrived and after he left.

_**Flashback**_

May 29, 1920 ~

The eldest mage pushed back his impatience as the seconds turned into minutes and finally into hours. The message he had received from the laird said all would arrive before the moon set high in the sky. As he listened to the woods surrounding the small chapel he could clearly hear voices in the distance. He hoped the ceremony would be over before long as there was much to do yet this night to the way for a new era of magical reign. They must put a stop to Maribella's childish fancy of finding true love if their plan to use her was to be put into motion.

The signs they had been reading for centuries all pointed to Maribella being the most powerful witch and no other would ever be more powerful than she. She must be wed to Ian McGregor tonight to stop an abomination from being created. His face fell when he saw Doctor Cullen and his son enter the chapel afore Maribella. This was not part of the plan. What had gone wrong? But when the good doctor sat and his son followed suit he breathed a sigh a relief. They were not here to stop the ceremony from taking place.

The laird dragged Maribella to stand before him and Ian joined them knelling as he took Maribella's hand. In a language that the mage didn't even know Ian spoke. "Maribella, look at me. All will be fine and go right."

Maribella just shook her head in denial, the tiara glittering a top her head.

"Stop anyone who tries to enter," the laird instructed the guard. "None shall pass."

Before long, Ian leaned in and kissed Maribella as tears streamed down her face. "Forgive me, Ewan," she whispered, "I had no other recourse."

"Now, my good daughter, take this dagger and kill thyself," the laird was instructing her. "Your sacrifice will be a symbol of great magic and led me and the mages on."

Ian put his hand out and took the dagger. "No," he said with a roaring authority that echo in the small chapel. "Run, my dear wife. Run to Ewan and keep running," he said thrusting the dagger into his own flesh.

_**End flashback**_

"I went to Ian, after the others left. He was so near death. I knew he was meant to survive, and not because of the insight I had of the year I was sent back in time from," I said shaking my head when he pushed a bowl of fruit towards me. "I healed him telling him to find Maribella and Ewan and flee to McCullough lands."

Edward was silent a long time after I finished. At length he spoke again. "Did you curse Ian by healing him?"

"No, I don't know, at least with no certainty, who cursed Ewan and Ian. I believe it was the mage's." I didn't understand why but I felt better and wanted to jump Edward.

EPOV

What Bella told me silenced me thoroughly. I asked the only question I needed an answer for right away, not that I thought Bella would have cursed Ian. I was relieved when she told me no.

"So, what do we do now?"

"I wish I could answer that, Edward," she said taking a step back and turning back towards the window.

I wrapped my arms around her once more noticing there was not much activity in the courtyard as there had been when I had been here at Christmas.

"I do know that each member of the clan will mourn in their own way and I would really like to go where we were headed before Emmett stopped us."

"Will it be safe?"

"Safer than it would have if we went while it was still dark out," she told me stepping out of my embrace.

I turned and when she waved her hand two outfits appeared on the bed. "I am going to have to get used to that," I said going over to the bed changing into what she; I didn't know what she did.

"I summoned the clothing," she said answering me unspoken question.

"How," I asked.

"How did I summon them or how did I know what you were thinking?"

"Both," I answered.

"Much like I did my wand months ago, I saw in my mind what I wanted and it appeared. Carlisle, under my direction, had Alice discreetly pack for you.

I laughed. "Alice always packs for me."

"I know but with you knowing." She had me there and I said nothing. "To answer the second question," she said looking up at me pausing in trying to reach the zipper of the dark silver dress she slipped on. "I can hear your thoughts but not all the time."

BPOV

Edward looked at me in shock. Did I not tell him I had the same ability to read minds as he did? "I don't like invading minds."

"You only told me, well everyone, that you shared the abilities of the sisters, the wizards, Alice, and Jasper. You said nothing my ability." He didn't sound mad and look it either. "Do you know after we all became your protectors?"

"Yes and no," I answered honestly hanging my head. "I had my suspicions and the talent recently became active."

"How long ago," he asked coming around the bed having finished dressing. I turned and he slowly pulled the zipper up placing tantalizing kisses on my back as he did so.

"After we married," I replied with a slight shiver coursing through me, "before then I was just as lost as you."

"Why didn't you mention this to the others?"

He helped me on with a black cloak and my amulet as I ponder how to answer this question.

_How would he have reacted upon hearing you telling everyone? You keeping quiet, at the time, was the right thing to do. Edward deserved to hear about this new power from you and in private._

"At the time, it was not imperative for them to know. You needed to hear about this new power manifesting itself in private. I had no way of knowing you would take hearing so calmly.

"How do you manage, hearing the voices all the time?"

"I don't, Edward." His eyes widened but he said nothing. "I believe I have to open my mind in order to hear. There is really no way for me to test this belief."

_Yes, Isabella, there is. You told everyone, yourself, that the reason Edward can't hear your thoughts is because you are shielding yourself, preventing him from evading. Think about what that means and how you can test your theory._

Edward still hadn't said anything and seemed to be starting off into space. I opened myself up. _"If what you are saying is true and you can control whose thoughts you invade or not invade, then let's have a little fun."_

"What do you have in mind," I asked him with a smile.

"Later," he answered me. "I want to think about it some more, making no decisions."

"Alice would make things more interesting if she knew you were up to something."

"I'll not make any decisions," he said. "Now, where was it you wanted to take me earlier?"

I held up a finger, picking up the phone making a quick call. When I opened the door, Emmett was outside. "The guard will be waiting at the stables," Emmett informed me. "Are you sure you don't want me to shadow? You both are in danger until," he stopped suddenly.

"What with Edward's abilities," I laughed sadly reaching up to wipe tears that had started falling again. Edward had been able to distract me from my grief a time as I told him more about what had happened the day Maribella was forced into a union with Ian.

EPOV

_Shut him up, Edward,_ Jasper's silent warning came to me as he approached. _She is near to breaking down._

I glared at Emmett my eyes saying don't finish that thought. Could he not see Bella was silently crying again? I had expected her to cry but she wouldn't be able to hold it together much longer if he continued.

_Has she eaten since the feast?_ Emmett asked silently as he clamped his mouth shut.

I put a hand on her back shaking my head in negation.

_Not good, _Jasper silently said. _If she collapses in grief, Carlisle most likely will not be able to help. Alice has told me that much and will not tell me what she and Maidie saw._

Bella stiffened at my side. Had she been invading my, Emmett's, or Jasper's mind?

"An enemy approaches," she whispered to us.

Emmett and Jasper moved closer the both of us with Emmett wrapping an arm around Bella's shoulders supporting. I even moved closer to Bella lending her support. "Slouch against me," I whispered against her ear.

_It won't work, Edward,_ Alice's voice said coming into my mind. _The only thing that will work is for you to carry her. Tell Emmett and Jasper you need to get her to Carlisle._

I trust Alice and made quickly work of doing what she advised hoping Bella had heard; I wish I thought to asked more questions. I knocked Emmett's hand off Bella's shoulder and before she could say a word had her up in my arms. "Carlisle, get us to him now," I said as she went slack in my arms feigning a faint.

We rounded a corner right before I sensed and we heard a whispered conversation. "The guard on the room should be relaxed now. With luck they will still be asleep and we can end their lives. It was good that Malcolm died yesterday."

Bella buried her head against me. I hope she was listening. _Do you recognize the voice,_ I silently asked her.

It was a strange, yet heady, hearing Bella's voice in my head. _I don't know, maybe. Get us to the hidden library._

I didn't have time to ask how to get there as a detailed map had appeared in my mind an instant after her thoughts.

"This isn't the way to the stables," Emmett said. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere safe," I threw over my shoulder.

"Get Carlisle and the others then follow Edward's trail," Bella added. Soon I was standing, Bella still cradled in my arms, in front of a wall with no door. Confusion crossed my face. "You need to put me down," Bella said caressing my face, "and I'll open the door."

"There is no door," I said setting her down. She pulled out the amulet, which I helped her put on before leaving the confines of where we had spent the night hours, and pressed it to the wall revealing a door. An alarm went off and she quickly punched in the code before picking up an ancient phone. "Double the guard and send a team up to the newlywed suite," she instructed.

Bella collapsed to her knees soon after in a fit of tears. I tried to wrap my arms around her but she pushed me away. I didn't know what to do and started pacing the room.

**A/N: Review.**


	15. Chapter 15 Calming

**Nothing Is What It Seems**

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my second fan fiction and I welcome your comments or constructive criticism.**

**A/N: Thanks for your patience.**

Chapter 15 – Calming

BPOV

I collapsed to my knees soon after hanging up with the guard. I couldn't hold back the tears any more – it was just too much for me to take. Edward tried to wrap my arms around me but I pushed him away. I watched him as he started pacing the room.

Of course I recognized the voices but I couldn't fathom how they escaped my notice. More importantly, how in the hell did the pair get from the late nineteenth century to the twenty-third century? _Grandmother?_

_I was I knew, Isabella._

_**However, I do. **_

_Maribella? _

_**No, my dear one, I am Sarah. The mages distrusted me and after I gave birth to Maribella, locked me away, hardening the heart of my husband.**_

_How are they here?_ I fought off the hands trying to help me.

_**Like you, they possess the power to slip through time, but only from their own time to another. They lack the power to travel the timeline.**_

_What do I do?_

_**The only thing you can. Remain hidden and become the McCullough.**_

_The funeral?_

_**There is no reason for you not to be in attendance. You have powerful protectors; instruct them to stay close to you and Edward.**_

EPOV

"What's going on," Charlie asked me as soon as he entered the library.

"You think I know," I answered. "What can you tell me?"

"The guard scared off whoever was trying to get to you both," Jasper said coming in with Carlisle and Emmett.

"Bella," Carlisle said kneeling next to her placing a hand on her shoulder. She slapped it away. He looked up towards me.

"I've tried with the same result," I said coming to kneel on Bella's other side. "Sweetheart," I whispered close to her ear while starting to place my hand on her back.

"I wouldn't, Edward," Jasper and Alice said at the same moment.

I stood pinching the bridge of my nose. "What am I supposed to do," I asked glaring at Alice.

"Let us handle it," Maidie supplied coming into view.

I watched as Maisie and Moira placed and lit blue, purple, and white candles forming a triangle around Bella. "In this time, and in this place, make this a peaceful space," the three sisters chanted three times.

With each recitation, Bella calmed. Before they began the final recitation, Maidie motioned for me to enter the triangle and kneeling in front of Bella as they chanted the final time. It was a good thing I was there as she slumped forward suddenly; I easily caught her and cradled her to me.

I looked to Carlisle and Alice hoping one of them would be able to supply me with what I was to do now. _I see nothing right now, Edward,_ Alice thoughts approached me. Carlisle just shook his head, _Give her time._

BPOV

They want to kill Edward and me. I had to tell him.

"Did anyone get a look at them," Edward asked.

No one answered his question. I opened my eyes slowly and I was nestled against Edward's chest.

"What is going on," I heard Dad ask again.

"There were two men looking to harm Bella," Edward said.

What? He didn't know they were after him, too.

_Stop them and the coming battle will never happen,_ Sarah told me.

**A/N: Review.**


	16. Ch 16 For Me, For You, For the Future

**Nothing Is What It Seems**

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my second fan fiction and I welcome your comments or constructive criticism.**

**A/N: Thanks for your patience.**

Chapter 16 – For Me, For You, For the Future

BPOV

"How can we prevent the future battle," Edward asked me.

"Huh?" What was he talking about; had I said something aloud that I hadn't intended to say?

"You said there was a way to prevent the battle," Alice supplied.

I looked at her and then Edward. Both of them were wearing concerned looks as was everyone else in the room. I jumped when someone touched my shoulder.

"Bells," Dad questioned when I looked at him.

He knew. How did he know though? I again looked at Edward. What was I going to tell him? I knew one thing, I had to tell him something - the sad thing is that Carlisle would understand immediately and slowly Edward would too.

"Laird Taran McGregor followed me with another – I'm not sure who," I admitted.

Dad and Carlisle both gasped. I nodded at the unspoken and un-thought question in Carlisle's eyes. I was dead certain it was Maribella's father. Everything I learned and didn't comprehend then now made absolute sense. Laird McGregor hatred for the magical and mythical worlds was evident throughout the whole McGregor clan. "He will do anything to kill both Edward and me," I said having locked eyes with Edward.

Edward's eyes went wide. "He and whoever is with him know how to kill you," I told him reaching up and cupping his face. "I can't lose you."

EPOV

"You won't," I countered drawing her close to me. Looking at Alice and Jasper I silently enquired what we could do to end this now. They both shook their heads as much at a loss as me.

"There might be a way," Moira supplied sensing what my eyes were asking, "I would have to do some research."

"If there is a way," Bella started before falling silent tightening her grip on me.

"We'll return as soon as we can," Maidie told me before the sisters disappeared.

Moira POV

Once we were safely in the attic of our home, I turned and faced my sisters. "I recall reading something about the possibility of this coming about."

"What," I two said shocked.

I walked to the alter that held on book. "And now that we know who is really after Bella and Edward, there is something we can do."

"What," they both said again still shocked.

"Listen, do you think Maidie would have been sent the vision if we were no meant to do something to change the future? I sure don't."

"You are the one always telling us there are some things we can't change," Maisie whispered. "Now you want us to, hell what is you want us to do about this situation?"

"Both Bella and Edward need to live," Maidie said supporting me. "I have seen more recently that I haven't told anyone about but I think Alice knows something concerning the future."

"What have you seen," Maisie queried.

Maidie wouldn't meet our probing eyes. "I really shouldn't say anything." She looked at us pleading with us to ask. "If what I saw is to come to pass, then we have to do whatever we can."

"Fine," Maisie replied. "What can we do?"

I threw a book at her, "Start looking for anything concerning Taran McGregor."

"In books of magic, okay," Maisie said starting to flip through the book.

Two hours passed and we had gone through dozens of books, I was beginning to give up hope. "This is pointless," Maisie said interrupting my thoughts.

"I found something," Maidie said when I was about throw her another book. "I can't believe this," she continued, "he's a demon. Look," she indicated the page and the image from the website stared back at us.

"We are not strong enough to vanquish him," Maisie said.

"True," I said, "but Bella's not, at least not now."

"It has to be her choice," Maidie continued, "he is very powerful."

"Maisie," I said as she placed a hand on our shoulders.

Soon we were back in the library with only Bella and Edward, luckily they were clothed.

"Did you find anything," Edward asked.

We explained to the both of them what we had found. By the time we were finished Edward was up pacing the room. "No," he said quietly, "there has to be another way."

"There's not," I supplied.

"I have to, Edward. It will heal the rift between the two clans," Bella said going to him.

"I don't like it, Bella. It puts you in too much risk."

I had a feeling now on what Maisie had seen. Bella was definitely putting more than herself at risk. She was putting the future at risk if she failed. I mentioned for Maisie and Maidie to leave the room with me.

BPOV

A pained look crossed Edward's face. "I have to do this, Edward, for me, for you, for any future that we have."

"At least tell me you need my help. I don't want you to do this alone."

"I'm glad you want to help and you can by letting me take care of him."

He cupped my face. "You knew what he was before they returned, didn't you?"

"Yes, but I didn't know how powerful he is, didn't know I would be the only one with enough magic to end him." Traitorous tears coursed my face. "I'm scared."

Edward said nothing as he pulled me into his arms.

**A/N: I know the last chapter and this chapter is short, my story. Review if you wish.**


	17. Chapter 17 Checkmate

**Nothing Is What It Seems**

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my second fan fiction and I welcome your comments or constructive criticism.**

**A/N: Thanks for your patience. I had to do a lot of research in order to figure out where I wanted this chapter to take us.**

Chapter 17 – Checkmate

BPOV

The time had arrived to face Taran McGregor, or Aseruhz. What I found strange is that throughout the history of the McGregor clan, his name and picture appears never changing. He has been manipulating the clan for centuries with crafty spells. The spells would break as soon as he was banished and if what Alice recently saw the McGregor's will seek me out.

"Bella, are you sure there is no other way," Edward asked me for the thousandth time.

"If there were, he would no longer…" I started to say and he cut me off with a quick kiss.

"I just don't like that I can't help."

"I second that," Emmett bellowed coming into hall followed by everyone else.

The plan was to comfort Aseruhz in the Great Hall. The sisters were prepared to jump in with protection spells if the need arose. Nickodemus was prepared, though hesitantly, and his students to use wizard's fire to fend him off if he got to close and the protection spells failed to stop him.

I slowly freed myself from Edward's embrace walking to stand in the center of the room facing the door. In my mind I visualized a blue bubble expanded out from me and encompassing everyone in the room with me while thinking _'sheild me and my friends no pain I don't need to mend move the field, hold my shield protect me from harm so mote it be.'_

Not even a moment later the doors flew open. "There she is," Aseruhz shouted as he entered with the other he had brought from the past. "Isabella," he greeted me. "We must speak."

"You are too late," I remarked knowing what he wished to speak to me about. "I married a vampire last eve."

"No matter," he replied waving the face off. "As long as you have not been changed you are of use to me."

"How," I questioned. This was news to me.

"You have the power to make all of Scotland bend to my will."

I schooled my shock. This was certainly true. I did have the power but would never use my gifts in such I way. "I will never help you."

"You most certainly will. I am your family and can control you if need be, you will do what I will."

I knew this but failed to share with Edward. I raised a hand to stop Edward from moving. I still had a few cards to play. "Like I said you are too late. I will never help you, never serve you, and you will never control me."

"I am not too late and you know it. I know you and vampires better than you think. You would not be standing before me now had your vampire bitten you. You would be writhing in pain for this day and another two days."

The smiled wickedly, as I felt very wicked. "Shows what you know."

"What does that mean," he shouted taking another step closer to me.

"I would not be writhing in pain still. The transformation would be much quicker, hours not days, for me."

"Impossible!"

"Not impossible," Carlisle responded stepping forward. "A fact," he added.

"What do you mean?"

"It means," Edward started making his presence known, "I changed her two hundred and seven years ago."

Aseruhz bellowed flying towards me only to come in contact with the shield I created. I stumbled back from the force of the blow.

"What is in the world," Aseruhz and Jasper said at the same time.

I smiled. "Didn't know about that did you?"

"How? You shouldn't possess this power."

"But I do," I sneered. "In fact I possess the power to banish you."

He paled and started to turn but found himself glued to the spot. Another silent spell I cast.

Moving to the perimeter of the shield, I stood directly in front of him. Speaking in a deep double edged voice I yelled, "Carlem! Koas! Camerinthum! Aseruhz," pushing my hands quickly forward when finished.

Fire shot up from the floor and Aseruhz appeared to be melting. "Your child will pay," he shouted. As soon as the fire emerged it was gone along with Aseruhz. I felt weak, very weak but somehow managed to stay on my feet.

"What was it he said as he was swallowed up," I asked as Edward pulled me into his embrace.

No one answered for a long time. "Bella, he said 'your child will pay'," Carlisle said stepping forward.

"Is that even possible," Edward asked pulling me closer.

"No, he is gone never to return," I answered. Of course I knew what Edward was asking and I it would not bode well with him had this discussion come up prior to me confronting the demon.

EPOV

I looked to Carlisle. Bella's answer was not the answer I was looking for.

_I am afraid it is indeed possible, Edward. Even though your body is frozen your reproduction still functions. Bella is not a full vampire and still can get pregnant unlike your sisters._

I stiffened slightly. Looking down at Bella, was she? "Bella," I swallowed, "is it possible you could be pregnant?"

"Not possible," she responded and I was relived. "I am," she added and I stumbled back away from Bella a few steps.

"You know," Maidie and Alice said.

"Of course, how would I not know," she replied turning to face me. "This was prophesied and the baby will be half human and half vampire. I will indeed survive the whole ordeal."

I was not worried about Bella surviving. She had survived so much and her delivering a baby would be no different. Her taking the risk she just did with the knowledge she had, it was over and nothing I could do about it. "Did he curse our child," I asked.

"No," Maidie answered. "I don't know how it is even possible but the spell didn't penetrate the protection shield."

I again looked down at Bella and she was smiling up at me. _Shield me and my friends_, she told me in her mind. _Let's have a little fun. I was think Chess. Me verses Alice since I am a terrible player and all._

_Bella! Pure genius._ I pulled her face to mine and captured her lips in a tender kiss. "The shield protected everyone," I said after a few moments.

"How could you know that," Jasper asked.

"I think the best way to answer that is a game of chess," Bella said. "Alice, are you game."

"Sure," she doubtfully answered as I sat at the board.

BPOV

Alice started off by moving her pawn to 'e4'. Through Edward's instruction I countered her move by moving my pawn to 'e5'. She looked up with me expecting the move most likely.

_Don't worry._ Edward told me.

Pawn to 'f4' and I claimed it.

Knight to 'f3'. Pawn to 'g5'.

Alice looked up at me and shrugged. "What didn't see that move coming," I asked sweetly.

Alice said nothing and move another pawn to 'h4'. I countered with a pawn to 'g4'. Knight to 'e5'. I thought a moment, examining the board. Edward had yet to instruct me on a move. I tentatively touched a Knight and moved it to 'f6'.

"Good move," Edward's voice came close to my ear.

Alice claimed my pawn with Knight to 'g4'. I in return took her pawn with a move to 'e4'. Pawn to 'd3', Knight to 'g3', and Bishop to 'f4'.

"Not a big loss," Edward whispered in my ear. "You have improved."

I shrugged. I knew what he was saying was for Alice's benefit. I still sucked. I moved my Knight to 'h1' claiming a Rook.

It was a while before Alice made her next move, Bishop to 'g5'. She looked up with a smirk on her face. I examined the board to see if I could figure out what she was seeing. I saw nothing really.

_Bishop to 'e7'. _This didn't come from Edward but Carlisle. He must have figured it out.

I did as he instructed. "Bella," Edward said touching my hand keeping it on the chess piece.

"Stay out of it, Edward," Alice said glaring at her brother.

_It's okay, Edward. Let the move stand._

With sigh he removed his hand.

Queen to 'e2'. I switched my Rook and King per Carlisle's instruction ignoring Edward's.

Bishop takes Bishop with a move to 'e7'. Rook to 'e8'. Knight to 'h6'.

"Checkmate," Alice declared.

"Oh well," I said with a shrug.

"You did nothing I expected. It was as if I was playing Edward or Carlisle."

I smiled. "You were playing both," I remarked.

"How?"

"She can read minds," Edward said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I had a feeling," Carlisle said, "and Bella confirmed it when she Castled."

"Now we have you to contend with," Emmett moaned.

"Nope," I answered. "I can switch it on and off."

"Handy," Jasper and Massie said.

I shrugged not knowing how to answer.

**A/N: I am going to try to write the funeral scene next. Be patient with me.**


	18. Chapter 18 Peace and Collapse

**Nothing Is What It Seems**

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my second fan fiction and I welcome your comments or constructive criticism.**

**A/N: Thanks for your patience.**

Chapter 18 – Peace and Collapse

After Edward had cleared the council chamber of the guards, he kissed me standing aside as I walked into the room alone; he had wanted to come in with me but understood my need to have some time to bid Grandfather a final farewell privately. I closed the door behind me slowly approaching the casket. I had Alice, Rosalie, and Esme to thank for seeing to all the arrangements from the instructions I had given Carlisle during our conversation before I returned.

"I know you are at peace, Ewan," I stated looking down on the face I had looked up to for answers so many time and who I would always remember as Grandfather. "I'll miss you and remember you always." I reached a hand up and wiped my eyes. "We both thought we would have a little more time together before the curse would be lifted and I know you are in a better place, right where you need to be. You're free now, free to be with Maribella. I am glad to have had you in my life for as long as I did, learning from you. Thank you for always being there for me when I needed you the most and marrying every so often to ensure Maribella's lineage would survive. It will continue as the prophecy has said. I love you, Grandfather, and I miss you."

I looked up and over my shoulder just as the doors opened before Edward walked in. I had only asked for ten minutes knowing all of the clan was waiting to pay their respects, they would never know who Grandfather truly was and the role he played in saving not only their lives but all of Scotland.

"Are you okay," he asked as I wiped my eyes again before stepping into his embrace burying my face against his shoulder as a smile crossed my face and I knew exactly why. I was finally at peace with Ewan's passing, I still hurt but I was confident that I would not enter into a depressed state like I had at Grandmother's passing.

"No but I am getting there," I answered at length lifting my head to look at Edward the smile still on my face.

"My lady," a timid voice of a child called from behind me.

I turned, after freeing myself from Edward's hug, and knelt. "Aye, laddie," I answered.

"Why did my Laird have to die," he asked tears threatening to spill over.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, how to answer so he would understand. The only thing that was coming to mind was a quote from _The Lion King_. "Have you seen the movie _The Lion King_?" He nodded. "_"Everything you see exists together in a delicate balance.'_ We grow by not only by eating what we harvest from the earth but from the animals we kill to eat." This was a concept he should understand. "As we grow we age and with age comes sickness." It was decided last night, after I vanquished Aseruhz, that the clan would be told Grandfather was sick and died as a result of his illness.

"Why didn't he go to the doctor?"

"He did," I replied, "and he was too sick and the medicine wasn't working. The doctor couldn't do anything more but ease the pain."

"Is he still in pain?"

"No, he is free of pain."

"I miss him," the lad said as his tears finally fell.

I wrapped my arms around him. "So do I."

It was very somber as the clan paid their respects. Jasper tried to stay in the room giving me his support but it was too much for him to handle. I finally whispered for him to go saying I understood.

Edward was constantly by my side only leaving when I asked him to retrieve a snack or drink for me. He was currently on his way to the kitchen once again and it would be at least five minutes before he would return, when the clan's midwife approached me.

"My lady, you be not looking so well. The clan be understanding if you were to leave and rest a spell."

"I be fine," I lied. In truth, I was feeling horrible.

She lowered her voice leaning closer to me. "Not true. You are nay feeling well and if ye do not rest the bairn ye carry will suffer."

"How?"

"I have a bit of magic in me and know the signs. I typically know before the lass does, but I think you knew."

"Aye, I did and you be right, I should rest." I answered still in awe looking past her where Emmett stood and with after a quick motion to him he was heading over to me. "I need a nap, Emmett," I told Emmett when he stood near. "Escort me upstairs."

"Sure, Bella," he said giving a strange look. Leading the way out of the room pass Alice.

"I'll let Edward know," she whispered stopping me.

Once upstairs and with the assists of a waiting maid, I changed laid down on the bed. Strangely, I felt as if I needed sleep. Rolling onto my side a curled into a loose ball closing my eyes.

EPOV

I was concerned as I watched Bella walk into the council chambers alone. I understood her need to privately say her farewell but neither Jasper or Alice could tell me if she would be alright alone for the ten minutes she requested. I paced slowly the length of the antechamber thinking back to the last time I had been in this room. I had grossly misunderstand what had happened when I finally went to the council chamber, I thought I had lost her before I told her I loved her. The same feelings washed through me now though things were different.

Ten minutes later, after a silent debate with Alice, I walked into the room. "Are you okay," I asked as Bella wiped her eyes opening my arms to let her know I was here if she needed me, much as I had on Christmas Eve and like she had then, she walked into my embrace burying her face my shoulder. I was puzzled when I felt her smile after telling me she wasn't okay but she would be.

I held me tongue as the guard came back in with the waiting clan members following. I would have to ask her later to explain what caused her smile.

I was hesitant to leave her side, especially after she told Jasper to leave. _I don't want to leave, Edward, but have no choice._ My eyes had met his in silent communication, I understood. Now I was making my way to the kitchen for the fourth time in five hours, Bella had requested something sweet and chocolately this time. The kitchen staff looked up from their preparation for the evening meal asking again if they could help me. "Chocolate," I said.

"Here, my Laird," a cook girl came up to me handing me a plate of green cookies with chocolate morsels before handing me a small quart of milk.

"Are you sure," I asked her.

"Aye, tis Bella's favorite kind of cookie. Minty chocolate-ness."

I was sure learning much about Bella from the kitchen staff. Each time she gave me a vague idea of what she wanted telling me the kitchen staff would provide something good. In the time she lived with us, before disappearing, she barely touched any sweets offered during movie nights with other Fork's students. Now I know she does have a sweet tooth.

"Thank you," I said with a slight smile and made my way back to the council chambers. I immediately noticed Bella was no longer present.

"Hey, Edward," Alice said coming up beside me.

"Where's Bella," I asked turned to look at Alice.

"She asked Emmett to escort upstairs stated she needed a nap." I raised an eyebrow in question and she went on. "I don't think she slept well last night." _I don't know, Edward,_ she thought answer my real question. _The clan's midwife approached her and basically said she looked ill suggestion she rest for a time, for the baby._

"I'll just take these up to her then." I passed Emmett in the hall on my way. "Emmett," I said.

"She looked exhausted, Edward. Dark circles under her eyes, much like we get when we need to eat."

"Should I worry?" Heck, I knew I was already worried.

"Naw, not right now at least." _We don't know when the last time she slept since her transformation._

"Send Carlisle up anyway," I requested. "I want to ask him a few questions and it probably wouldn't hurt to have him make sure all is well."

"Sure, bro."

I continued and entering the Bella's chambers. We had spent last evening here deciding not to move to the Laird's chambers right away. Esme had agreed to oversee in cleaning and packing away Malcolm's belongings. Bella had provided a list of items to be left alone but the rest could be moved to storage. "Bella," I whispered coming into the room and finding her curled up on the bed. She made no sound nor moved.

_I think she's asleep, _Jasper thoughts came to me. _I told Emmett I would stay with her until you arrived._

"Are you sensing anything else," I asked in a whisper.

_She seemed a little worried over something. Emmett told me the midwife approached her._

"Alice mentioned it to me."

_Other than a little worry, she's emotionally fine._

A light knock came at the door and I let Carlisle in. "Thanks, Jazz," I said when I said he was go to check the surrounding land.

_What's on your mind, Edward,_ Carlisle asked with his thoughts.

"Bella's health and that of the baby she carries."

_I wish I could ease your mind. I spent much of last evening in the library searching for answers finding nothing._

I was silent looking over at Bella. I had to agree with Jasper's assessment. Bella has to be asleep.

_Sleep is good for her._

"But she said she sleeps for two days. That can't be good for the baby."

Carlisle said nothing in response. I would have to see what Bella knew if anything when she woke. Two hours later, Bella stretched startling me from my reading.

"How long have I been out?"

"Two hours. Feeling better," I asked for the benefit of the maid who just entered.

"Yes, surprisingly. I am hungry though."

"Dinner will be ready in the next hour," I replied. "To tide you over until. I handed her the plate of cookies before grabbing the milk from the ice bucket I had brought up."

"Hmmm."

I smiled sitting on the bed next to her.

###

The next morning proved to be hard for not only Bella but for the whole clan. Malcolm was to be buried and we were currently standing at the freshly dug grave listening to a lone bagpipe on a distant hillside. The sorrowful notes of _Amazing Grace _drifted down causing tears to follow as the casket was lowered.

_She's going to collapse, Edward. Wrap your arm around her. _Alice told me and advised.

I didn't have to be told twice and Bella clung to me.

_I shouldn't have come._ Jasper thoughts came.

I glanced over at him. We had discussed this last night. Bella wanted everyone to be present and no matter what argument Jasper came up with she countered it with a big _'I want you there."_

As soon as the priest was done speaking the final words of the ceremony, Bella went down to her knees, without any warning, taking me with her. Both Charlie and Carlisle knelt beside us to speak quietly with her. Before either could say anything, I spoke asking the only question I needed answered right away. "What happened?"

She opened her mouth to answer before doubling over retching on the ground. "I think that answers one question," Charlie said pulling her hair away from her face as she doubled over again losing more of the small breakfast she ate.

"I got dizzy," she said answering my question, wiping her mouth before accepting a bottle of water from Alice.

I looked up at Alice and she just shrugged. _Doesn't hurt to be prepared for anything._

"Better," Carlisle asked.

"Not really, I a little light headed," she answered. "I don't think I'll be able to stand let alone walk back to the keep." She looked over at me.

Did she even need to ask? I slipped my arm under her legs, lifting her off the ground. Looks of concern met my gaze when I before I turned. "Rest," I whispered kissing her temple. She laid her head on my shoulder as we lead the procession back to the keep for a small meal.

BPOV

_Later in the afternoon_

Once the last clan member left to Great Hall, I turned to Carlisle and Edward. I had been keeping how I was feeling from everyone, not even Jasper knew. "I'm still dizzy," I stated causing all eyes to turn to me.

"Why didn't you say anything," Dad asked as Jasper said, "You collapse two hours ago."

"I didn't want to leave the feast nor did I think I would still feel this way now."

Edward had moved next to me wrapping an arm around me shoulders. "You need to rest," he said plainly.

"I need to speak with the midwife," I said when Carlisle handed me a bottle of water telling me to drink.

"You could be dehydrated and I quite agree. I have some questions I would like answered and perhaps the midwife can answer them."

"I'll send for her once I get you settled upstairs. I want you to try and sleep," Edward said. He had tried last night to get me to close my eyes, but I just couldn't turn off my mind nor was I tired.

**A/N: What questions does Carlisle have? We'll find out in the next chapter. Please review.**

7


	19. Chapter 19 A Week!

**Nothing Is What It Seems**

**The characters belong to the Stephanie Meyers I do not own or claim to own them. This is my second fan fiction and I welcome your comments or constructive criticism.**

**A/N: Thanks for your patience.**

Chapter 19 – A Week!

ChPOV

I was worried about Bells and apparently so was everyone else. I was glad Carlisle was around and planning on getting answers. The moment I heard she was with child and the child was prophesied I wanted answers. Malcolm and I had spoken at length on several occasion the past three months and he never mentioned anything to me. Now he was gone and so were the answers.

I was drawn back into the conversation when she announced she was still dizzy. Oh, this could not be good. She had collapsed at the grave site over two hours ago and said then she was dizzy. I looked to Carlisle hoping he had some answer. All he did was hand her a bottle of water. Dehydration? Was it possible? Heck I didn't know. Edward seemed just as shocked as me.

_We need answers, Edward._

He looked at me and nodded. "I'll send for her once I get you settled upstairs. I want you to try and sleep," he said gather Bells up into his arms and headed out of the Great Hall with Carlisle following.

"Who is he going to send for," I asked as the door shut.

"The clan midwife," Alice told me giving me a concerned look. "Are you alright, Charlie?"

"I'm just worried and the clan doesn't have a midwife."

"She was speaking with her yesterday," Emmett retorted.

"This cannot be good. Alice, dear, do you see anything," Jasper asked.

"No, not at the moment. I did get the impression that the midwife meant no harm. She was concerned about Bella and the baby."

"If she meant to harm Bella she would have follow us out of the council chamber. She was still speaking with several when I returned to the room," Emmett said running a hand on the back of his neck.

BPOV

It took me a while to realize that the clan had not employed a mifwife in centuries and as the realization hit me the slowly dissipating dizziness hit me full force again. I could no longer keep silent that I was not feeling well.

Now I was being placed back in bed by Edward. "Try and sleep," he said quietly kissing my cheek.

I said nothing and closed my eyes knowing sleep would not come readily. Until yesterday, I had not tried to sleep not knowing. Perhaps I was wrong in my assessment and could choose when I slept instead of waiting for all my energy to be expended. Though it could be the growing child inside of me.

When I next opened my eyes, I was alone or so I thought. "Ah, Isabella," came the voice of the midwife who approached me yesterday, "you be waking."

"I didn't think I was asleep."

She stood come into my line of sight with a slight smile on her face. "You be having questions for me. Out with them?" I looked at her for a moment not saying anything. "Your husband be out in the hall with his father. No need for them to be present at the moment."

"Who are you?"

"The clan's midwife. Constance me name."

"The clan has no midwife."

"No and it hasn't for many a year now, but here I be to help you."

"Carlisle is more than enough help."

"That he might but I be wagering a guess he has questions for me, too."

"He said he did before I was brought up here," I stated before continuing with my next question. "Why are you here?"

"I be having the answers to all your questions about what you became and the bairn you carry."

My eyes went wide. She knew I was part vampire.

"Of course I know," she said with a laugh. "Just as I be knowing what your soul mate is. I might be old but certainly not daft."

"So, if you have the answers you should know the questions."

"Aye, that I do. But first things first the other reason I am her beside me having your answers. I be not of this time nor of this space. I be appearing only when needed and not all can see me unless I be wanting them too or need to be see me." She paused looking at me; I nodded for her to continue. "I be doing no harm when I do appear only help in the birthing of special bairns."

"Special," I said touching my belly.

"Aye, just as you were special."

"You delivered me," I said shocked.

"Aye, that I did and I be knowing then I be seeing you again one day."

"I know I will survive but why is the bairn special."

"First bairn ever to be born from the human, vampire, and magically worlds," she explained with a flick of her hand. "I thought you be knowing that mere fact, Isabella."

"It crossed my mind."

"Though I be knowing what you don't know." Not waiting she barreled on, "That being when the bairn will be born."

"February," I stated quickly doing the math.

"Nay, much sooner," she said looking at me.

"How much sooner," I heard Edward ask. Constance turned looking at him up and down. "I'm staying," he added crossing his arms over his chest.

"Tell us," I said holding out a hand for Edward and at the same time letting Constance know I wanted him here.

"Seven days hence," she said.

Edward stiffened next to me and I probed his mind to find out what he was thinking. _A week. How? Oh what a silly question! I knew how. Magic. Vampire growth is fast and Carlisle was thinking a couple of months._ "Then there is much to do to prepare. Answer Carlisle's questions, I want him to assist in the delivery," I told her.

"Certainly," she said leaving the room.

"Do you think Alice knew," I asked turning to look at Edward.

"If she did, she kept it a secret."

"Wait," I said. "Why did you come in? I cast a spell before asking my first question."

"I know," he answered looking away. "I didn't trust her to be alone with you and when I couldn't hear anything." He shrugged.

I smiled. "You know something," I paused waiting until he looked at me questioningly, "I think I just fell further in love with you." Edward wrapped his arms around me, kissing me deeply. "I didn't feel safe with her only Jasper would be able to tell us certain if she means what she says," I said slightly breathless.

"He's near and will let us know. Are you feeling better?"

"Much. Was I out long?"

"No, just an hour. I don't think you can avoid Alice much longer."

I knew exactly what he was thinking. Alice wanted to start decorating the nursery here and planning for the one in Forks.

"I know." There was one question I knew I had to ask him first. "How are we going to explain to our friends in Forks? They are going to assume you knocked me up months ago and I left for that reason."

"They already think that and I didn't or confirm but we know the truth and that is all that matters. Though we can always tell them you found out, told me," he started.

"You asked me to marry you, I freaked out leaving not letting anyone know where I was until recently," I added.

"I rushed here to Scotland, talked sense into you and married you."

"Won't pan out, the invitation was sent out over a week ago," I started.

"And school has been out for three weeks."

"I hadn't realized."

Someone chose that moment to knock, before Alice popped her head in. I groaned, she knew and there was not dissuading her now.

###

"What can I expect," Edward asked me as we finished dressing, he in the Cullen colors and me in the McCullough colors, much like we were a week ago.

"You read what there was about the ceremony and know just as much as me," I said looking over at me after picking up our son, who had been born two days ago. "I am just glad the clan has experienced other magical births and know how to handle questions."

"And though we never have," Rosalie said with the rest following her into our freshly redecorated chambers, the Laird's chambers Esme had finished four days ago, with the new baby garments Ian was feverishly trying to finish last night, "we definitely know how to keep a secret." We all laughed at the truth behind that fact. "Give me my nephew and I'll dress him." I kissed his cheek before passing him to Rosalie. He was such a cutie and looks mostly like Edward and has my dark chocolate tresses.

"Now, Bells," Dad started, "are you sure you don't want to wait until tomorrow?"

Edward and I had this very discussion early this morning. Everyone thought I should remain in bed another day. "Positive," I replied. "It has to be today since we have leave by mid-morning tomorrow for Forks."

"I'm just checking. Have you given any other thoughts to the other ceremony?"

Edward turned to look at me, "What other ceremony?"

"A Wiccaning," I said in answer glaring at my dad, "and no I haven't thought about it or even discussed it with Edward."

"You know the council will ask before you go into the Great Hall for the naming."

"Explain the ceremony," Jasper suggested.

"It is much like the naming ceremony with slight differences."

"Such as," Emmett probed.

"The guests are deceased for one and are those in the McCullough family with magical abilities. I would call forth spirits and they would in turn bless our son," I said looking at Edward with a smile as I added just for him, _It harmless and can be done at any time in the first three years._

He shook his head with a laugh. Had I miss read his look. "I never thought it would be harmful, Bella. I guess you didn't go beyond my look." _I was just wondering if there was any reason we should wait. It should like a wonderful and beautiful ceremony to me._

"Oh, from the ones I have witnessed, they are beautiful."

"That is going to get annoying," Jasper lamented referring to the private conversation.

I saw Esme shake her head. "So are you going to share the name you choose?"

"You are just going to have to wait," Edward said snatching our son from Rosalie, cradling him against his chest before walking out of the room.

I just smiled at everyone before taking the blanket Alice held out to me following.

After a brief conversation with the council and the priest, they left Edward and I to take their places at the front of the Great Hall. "Are you ready for this," I asked rewrapping the blanket around our son.

Edward nodded taking our son from me and walked towards the guarded doors, which were opened for us. Walking straight down the middle of the Great Hall side by side, we approached the priest. Smiles greeted us every way where we looked. I almost stumbled seeing Garrett with his family among the gathered guests. He smiled warmly at me bowing his head as we passed. I had personally sent his family the announcement that announced that not only I had married in a private ceremony, but that Grandfather had died and I had given birth to a son. I included a personal message of forgiveness for Garrett. I was not sure how things were going to play out but know they had spoken with the council.

Edward and I came to a stop in front of the priest. "What a blessing it is to greet a new member of the McCullough clan," he said reading from the ceremony book. "A bairn of the Laird and Lady and a son at that." I stifled the urged to giggle at that, it didn't matter, not with how heir-ship would continue. The priest accepted from us our child and recited an ancient Gaelic blessing and prayer. "What name do you given this bairn," he asked looking at me.

I looked to Edward. We had two names picked out and he was leaving it to me to make the final decision, telling me that fit. I smiled at him before turning back and told the priest loudly enough for all present to hear, "Our son will henceforth be named Malcolm Ewan Cullen."

I heard, through Edward's mind, the collective murmur from the guests. They approved and thought it a fitting way to remember Grandfather. "I present for all to see Malcolm Ewan Cullen," the priest held up our son after stepping between us.

Edward wrapped his arm around me as I accepted our son back. "He is an angel," I priest whispered quietly to the both of us.

Hours later, after a wonderful feast, Edward and I walked into the library were the rest of the family waited. "Your grandfather would be honored," Dad said giving me a hugged after Jasper stole Malcolm away from me.

I started lighting the candles Alice and Rose had arranged around the room. Once I was finished I opened the ancestry spellbook to the Wiccaning ceremony. I didn't have to ask, all were ready and waiting in anticipation. "I call forth from space and time, Matriarchs and Patriarchs of the McCullough Line – Mothers, Fathers, Daughters, Sons, Sisters, Brothers, Friends – Our family spirit without end; to gather now, in this sacred place and help us bring this child to grace." Silently I added to the spell asking for Edward and Elizabeth Masen to be granted passage also.

"Bring the child forth," Grandmother said appearing with a smile on her face Maribella and Ewan standing next to her.

Edward stepped forward. "I give you Malcolm Ewan Cullen," he said.

"An honor," Ewan said brushing his hand gently over our son's had, "to have the child named after me."

"And what a beautiful grandson, Edward," a lovely and beautiful woman said stepping forward, this could only be Elizabeth.

EPOV

I started, looking up at who had spoken, "Mom," he said.

"Who else would it be, Son," a voice I thought I would never hear again said from next to me.

"Dad." _Thank you, Bella, _I thought as I hugged both my long deceased parents.

"You have found a wonderful and talented wife," Dad whispered in my ear. "Take good care of her and your son."

**A/N: Review.**

7


End file.
